Nico can't help but feel he has the worst luck
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: All Nico wants to do is save a princess, get a royal pardon and then do something mundane like...farm or something. But there's a certain man with green eyes who is determined to make him into a better person. An AU set in medieval times where Nico is eternally grumpy and just wants some peace. He's a big bad assassin and everyone fears him. Or at least they pretend to... Percico
1. Chapter 1

Don't judge spelling or grammar mistakes, I have no editor and bad eyes so I miss A LOT.

* * *

If there was one thing Nico di Angelo was good at, it was getting out of any dangerous situation. And dangerous was pretty much the situation he was in right now.

He was an assassin for the king (not that his captors knew this) and probably the most wanted and most dangerous man in the world. Not that he was doing something heinous right now; in fact he was _trying_ to turn his life around by saving the king's daughter who had gotten herself embarrassingly kidnapped.

Yeah that's right; Nico was on a mission to save the Princess.

I bet you never saw that coming.

But there would be no life changing turn around if he didn't get out of this cell. He kicked the bars and they clanged loudly but didn't budge. He told himself he was just checking their strength but really he was just pissed.

" _Out of all things to get locked up for it had to be something as stupid as insulting a lord. Why couldn't it have at least been something like murder?"_

He grumbled and leaned his back against the stone of his cell and the damp coolness of it seeped into his back. He could do nothing but wait, all of his weapons and tools were gone; and his magic would at least need a night before he could use it again.

" _I'm going to die of boredom before they find the means to hang me."_

He sulked for another ten minutes (more like hours to Nico) before the sound of the door down the hall slamming open startled him out of his thoughts.

Footsteps, a single pair of footsteps sounded down the hall. Nico shrunk back in the shadows knowing his black assassin robes would make it harder for someone to see him.

" _If they think I'm not in here they'll open the door and I can make my escape. I can take on one guard easy."_

The light from the guard's lantern got brighter as he approached, but Nico placed himself in a spot he knew the light wouldn't touch. He had done this before, it was almost too easy.

There was a pause of sound as the guard stopped to look in the cell, obviously confused as to why it was empty. Nico couldn't help but grin as he heard the jingle of keys and the sound of something metal being slid into a lock.

It was almost too easy.

The door swung open and Nico waited only long enough for the guard to get past the threshold so there was no chance of the door being closed in his face, and then he showed himself.

The guard was so startled he almost dropped his lantern. Nico pulled his fist back, ready to punch the guy and knock him out… or kill him, he really didn't care. One good hit to the temple and he would go down, easy.

"There you are, you're a funny one, aren't you?"

Nico's whole body froze as he got a good look at the guy. He wasn't wearing a helmet or any armor really (he must be overly confident or an idiot) and his black hair was windswept like he'd been out riding in the rain and he'd let it dry without fixing it. His skin was dark, almost a bit darker than a normal tan, which meant he must have spent a lot of time outside in sun.

And his eyes…

Nico couldn't help but think of the emerald crown he had sold off after he killed the man who wore it. The green was so beautiful, but there was even a hint of blue in them.

" _I'm Nico fucking di Angelo. Greatest assassin in this country and possibly the world, and I'm standing here frozen like a moron because this guy is unnaturally attractive."_

The guy in question didn't seem at all worried about the hand that was poised and ready to hit him. "I've never seen anyone actually try to hide in the shadow of their cell to lure me in. This is new." His green eyes closed but the smile that appeared in its place was just as beautiful.

"Fuck." Nico lowered his arm and stepped back until his back was against the stone. "Fucking fuck."

He wasn't sure if he was cursing at the guy or himself but it was probably the latter.

The guard just chuckled and stepped back out of the cell, locking the door behind him. "Those black clothes are pretty useful," the guard was still smiling, like he had been told a funny joke. "I would take them off to save me the trouble of this happening again, but that might make things a bit awkward."

"….."

He didn't seem put-off by Nico's silence. "The punishment that was agreed on for you was three days with no food or water, but don't worry, I'll sneak you something to eat when I can."

Finally able to find his voice again, Nico walked back up to the bars and placed his hands on the cool metal. "I need to get out of here _now._ There's something I have to do, something important."

"Is it more important than keeping your head?" The guard asked him. His smile had disappeared but there was still a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes. "I only just managed to keep that lord you insulted from killing you. The least you can do for me is stay in here for three days and be a good boy."

" _Mother fucker…He's beautiful but I still want to stab him."_

"My name is Percy by the way."

Nico almost had to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

The guard smiled again and chuckled. "My name: it's Percy, Percy Jackson."

It was Nico's turn to laugh quietly. "A last name…that's interesting, you must be someone important then. The son of some lord who has too many children and you just ended up being the forgotten one then?"

The smile disappeared from Percy's face and Nico was surprised to find a hint of sadness in those green eyes. "Something like that." He nodded to Nico and turned to leave.

Just before he was out of sight Nico sighed hard and said, "Nico."

Percy paused and turned to look at his captor, "Your name is Nico?"

Nico shrugged, not offering the beautiful guard any more than that. There was no harm in giving away his name since no one really knew it. And he could always change it if he needed too.

"Alight, Nico," Percy said with sadness all but gone from his expression. "Let's try to make these next few days as easy as possible.

Nico rolled his eyes at that comment and he went back to his cold stone wall and tried to make himself comfortable.

"Oh and by the way."

Nico glared at Percy who had just poked his head back in sight.

"You wouldn't happen to be the assassin known as Hades, would you? If you were, that would make your stay a little different I'm sure."

" _You little shit."_

"Do you really think Hades would get himself arrested over a pissing match with a stuck up lord?" Nico shot back. His mother always said it hurt to tell the truth.

Percy laughed loudly this time. "You're right, there's no way a guy like that would be caught for something as stupid as that. He'd have to be a real idiot." He winked at Nico before taking his leave.

Nico clenched his jaw as he listened to Percy laugh all the way down the hall before he shut the door and it was silent once again.

His jail cell felt colder and emptier now that Percy was gone, like he had taken all the light and happiness with him.

" _Damn him."_

* * *

That night Nico focused on trying to get his magic back up to par so he could break out. He was still cursing his slip up with the guard…Percy as he knew him now. Nico was a twenty five year old man who had spent the majority of his life killing people and never once had he fucked up until now.

There was a small barred window in his cell, not even big enough that he could climb out of it if he could knock the bars off. But there was a full moon that night and the light seeped into his skin and helped to replenish his magic faster.

Most people absorbed their magic from the sun, as the sun was much more powerful. But Nico strived to make his life more difficult, and he preferred the moon magic. There was something more beautiful about it, less grandiose.

By midday that day he was back up to full strength, and the incident the night before had been diminished to a small bruise on his ego.

The jail was much busier in the day time. Nico saw Perc twice as he led two new prisoners in and both times Percy winked at him as he passed.

Nico wanted to stab him.

Badly.

Nico couldn't wait to wipe the smile off the guard's face, and now that he had his magic back he would do just that. Percy already admitted that he would be coming by at some point to give him food, which left Nico a lot of time to figure out a plan.

He couldn't afford to spend three full days locked up. Not only was it dangerous for the princess (but Nico was sure she could handle herself until he got there) but he was counting on the king's promise to give him a pardon if Nico brought her back unharmed and within a certain amount of time.

The time limit was frustrating but it made sense that the princess needed to be back before her own wedding. And if he didn't act quickly, word would eventually get out that she had been kidnapped and then the alliance with their neighboring country would be in trouble.

"This is bullshit." Nico picked at the stone floor he was sitting on. "This is why I'm never the good guy, I hate deadlines."

The day passed very slowly, almost painfully.

Percy didn't show himself until the moon was high in the sky again and the other occupants in the hall were fast asleep.

"I brought you some meat and cheese with some bread as well." Percy was dressed in his armor tonight and he was filthy. He looked like he had been walking through an overgrown forest in search of puppies. "I have water as well, I'm sorry I couldn't bring more."

He reached through the bars and placed a small wooden cup of water on the floor as well as a bag of food.

Nico wasn't concerned though; he had spent all day working up a spell that was going to get him out of there. He casually walked up to the bars, not too fast so that Percy might back away. "Thanks, you really didn't have to." He leaned up against the bars and tried his best to look friendly and at ease.

Like he'd hoped, Percy didn't move away; in fact he was leaning in and grinning like they were old friends.

" _I'm not even using a lot of persuasive magic on him; this guy is like a fish caught on a line."_

It was going to be so easy. All he had to do was grab a hold of Percy's arm and freeze him, take his keys, bust and then he would be on his way.

At least, that was the plan until Percy had reached through the cell bars and grabbed him by the back of the head so he could bring their lips together.

" _What?"_

He was so stunned he lost the time manipulation spell he had been saving. His mind went completely blank even as he felt a rough hand on his cheek pull him closer so their kiss could deepen.

" _Too much persuasive magic!"_

But even when he stopped that spell, Percy continued to hold onto him.

In fact he didn't stop until he realized that Nico was not responding as he'd hoped and then he let go as if Nico had burned him.

"I'm so sorry," Percy's face was so red Nico was sure his head was about to pop off. "I'm not sure why I did that, I just—it's like I wanted to but I wasn't going to and then I did and then I couldn't stop."

Nico had still not managed to find words. In fact the only sound he made was a mix between a groan and a kicked dog.

Percy's eyes were so wide and he looked so embarrassed Nico would have laughed at him in any other circumstance. But he didn't have time to as the flustered guard turn and ran.

Nico finally gathered himself enough to grab onto the bars and rattle them furiously. "Get back here you bastard! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

He waited a few minutes to see if Percy would return, rattling the bars so much that one of his neighbors woke up to tell him off. When it became apparent Percy wasn't coming back Nico grabbed his food and drink of the floor and found a corner to sit in so he could eat.

" _I'm actually going to kill him. Stab him. With multiple weapons. Put his head on a pike so I can parade it around with me."_

He was able to spend the rest of the night and the whole next day thinking about how the most skilled assassin had fucked up twice. That put him in such a good mood that he was pretty sure his aura could wilt flowers if he tried hard enough.

The only happiness he took from the incident was the knowledge that Percy was shorter than him. It was so childish to think like that but it made him feel better.

" _That short little fucker, I'm just going to melt his brains the next time I see him."_

He had scratched one of his fingers bloody on the floor by the time night fell once again. He was still going to try the same plan again; as long as the _'tiny'_ guard didn't pull something out of his ass he should be fine.

" _Maybe I won't use any persuasion magic this time. He obviously didn't need it."_

The thought of Percy liking him just made him angrier. He had spent his whole life not being noticed by anyone, and that 'tiny bastard' had no right to just come out of nowhere and have any nice feelings for him.

" _Feelings get you killed; I'm not stupid enough to fall for the lie of 'love'."_

By the time Percy showed up again, three of his fingers were scratched bloody.

He watched silently as Percy placed a bag of food and another cup of water on the stone floor. Percy's face was already turning red and the sight of it made Nico want to throttle him.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night."

Nico didn't want to hear it. He used his magic to enhance his speed so he could grab Percy by the front of his shirt and slam his head into the bars.

When Percy tried to pull away, Nico slammed him against the bars again so hard it split his lip. "Just shut the fuck up." Nico grabbed the keys off Percy's belt and finally used the spell to freeze Percy's muscles.

He let the now bloody guard fall to the floor, smiling at his success.

Nico was out of the cell in less than a minute, already formulating a plan on how to retrieve his weapons so he could get out of there.

A hand grabbing onto his boot almost startled him enough to make him jump. He looked down only to see Percy grabbing onto him. The hand that was not grabbing onto Nico was lying in the puddle of water that had spilled onto the stone. Nico was stunned to see the water slowly moving up Percy's hand and disappearing under his armor. The water was traveling to the cut on Percy's lip, healing it and the bruise on his head.

" _He shouldn't be able to move for at least an hour with that spell on him."_

"What are you?" Nico asked the question but he didn't get an answer.

"Your weapons…take a right after you…leave the hall. It's the last room… on the left." And then Percy let go of his leg and groaned softly.

Nico said nothing in return, he quickly left the hall and followed Percy's instructions. He just hoped he wasn't being led into a trap.

" _He's not human, very curious."_

It wasn't a trap; but Nico didn't have time to stop and question Percy's kindness. He quickly strapped all his weapons and armor back on, feeling a lot more confident with his beloved sword next to his side once again.

He focused on his next task. Get out of town as fast as possible, grab a horse, and go save the princess.

Easy.

The fact that it was dark made it all the easier to sneak out of the area of town he had been captive in. He was waiting for the alarm bells to start ringing at any time, signaling that someone had found Percy but that never happened.

It made him nervous but he brushed it off, he needed to hurry to make up for his lost time.

The stable area was quiet too, no one was in sight. Nico used the shadows to cover him as he snuck into the barn. The horses snorted frightfully as he walked past the stalls, the beasts never liked him, most likely because he always stank of blood and death.

He went to the tack area to get a saddle and bridle and his heart froze in his chest.

Percy was there sitting on a chair, his chin resting on his hands like he was bored.

Nico couldn't take this guy anymore.

"How in the Fuck—"

"Calm down, I'm not here to arrest you." Percy held up his hands.

Nico growled at him. "I don't give a fuck if you're here to arrest me, how in the seven hells did you get that spell off you?"

Percy grinned at him and stood up. "Well as long as I'm touching water, spells and injuries don't seem to last with me."

Nico wasn't convinced. "Bull shit. That is complete bull shit."

"Not bullshit I'm afraid," Percy smiled up at him. "I already saddled my horse and a spare if you're ready to go?"

Nico shook his head, his brain not able to comprehend the twists this guy was throwing at him. Percy Jackson was the most unusual, unpredictable, short person he'd ever met.

Percy just continued smiling at him and moved past him to go to the horses like there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was like he helped criminals escape from jail every day.

"You're so…"

Percy stopped and looked at him expectedly.

Nico cursed in several different languages before settling on, "you're so fucking short."

Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you, five years old?"

"Shut up before I kill you."

"Sure you will," Percy went to the nearest stall and opened it, leading some giant black beast out. "This is Blackjack, you'll be riding him."

Nico glared at Percy and then glared at the horse. "There's no way, I want a smaller one."

"No other horse here is going to let you ride it, but I asked Blackjack and he said he'll let you." Percy petted the giant horse lovingly on the cheek.

"He told you that himself did he?" Nico felt like his life was quickly spiraling out of control. He was talking to someone who thought they could talk to animals.

"He did actually." Percy waited to see Nico's reaction.

Nico said nothing, but his blank stare made it so he didn't have to.

Percy sighed. "Look, you've already seen my secret so there's no point in holding back. My mother fell in love with a water god so I have some freaky abilities. I can heal with water, summon storms, talk to horses and most spells don't affect me for long."

Nico didn't know how to respond to any of this. "Why are you telling me this? In fact, why are you even here? You don't know me." Nico placed a hand on a dagger at his belt; he didn't want to kill Percy, it hurt him to even think about it. But Percy's words confused him and he couldn't trust him, and Nico knew what to do with people he couldn't trust.

"That's the thing," Percy's eyes looked toward Nico's hand as the assassin started to pull the blade out of its sheath. "I do know you, I know everything about you."

Nico paused and Percy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"My last ability is…I mean I can…I can read minds."

That was it then. That was the reason.

A fear that Nico had never felt before overtook him. All these years hiding, lying, hunting, killing, stealing, all of it didn't matter at all. He had found the one person on this earth that knew absolutely every one of his secrets.

"So you've seen the ugly truth then?" Nico pushed his dagger back into its sheath. "What are you going to do with the information then?"

Percy looked confused and with a startling thought, Nico realized he was probably reading his mind right now.

"What am I going to do?" Percy didn't hesitate; he didn't pause for a second. He placed a hand on Nico's arm and smiled at him. " _We're_ going to save a princess so she can make it to her wedding, that's what we're going to do."

Nico snarled and slapped his hand away. "And what about after we save the princess?"

Percy actually rolled his eyes at him. "What do you mean am I going to turn you in or something? I thought you were doing this to change yourself into a better man; you're going to get a full pardon, right? That pardon will protect you from any lord that want to arrest or execute you for a crime. You could live a normal life and get away from all the bloodshed, which means you'll have to make an honest living, which means I'm going to have to help you."

"I don't need help," Nico snapped at him.

"Oh really?" Percy looked almost gleeful. "Do you know how to cook, farm, bake, fish or how to do anything a normal citizen has to do?"

There was a long pause before Nico said, "You know the fucking answer."

"Exactly."

Nico wasn't convinced, not even for a second. "And you're just going to drop everything and come with me on this self-discovering journey? I highly doubt that." He scoffed at him. "What do you get out of this? A friend?"

That same sadness that Percy had shown him before was back. "Well yes…but also, I think saving someone who deserves to be saved would be a pretty good way to spend the rest of my life, don't you?"

"You have no idea-" Nico stopped himself because of course Percy had some idea, he could read his mind. "You know me, right? Then you've seen what I've done. I've killed innocent people; I've killed a lot of people."

"And you're going to make up for it," Percy didn't smile at him, but his expression wasn't unkind. "You're allowed to be happy, Nico, You can have friends and family too, you're not hopeless. I've met worse men than you."

Nico scoffed again. "You're starting to sound like my fucking fairy godmother."

"You'll get used to it."

Nico said nothing more. He grabbed the reins from Percy's hand and led the giant horse out of the stable. It was going to take some effort to get on the beast's back and he didn't exactly want Percy to watch him.

By the time he was seated and comfortable Percy was leading his own horse out and easily mounted it. "Who are the di Angelo's anyway?"

Nico glared at him. "Why don't you just read my mind and find out?"

"Well I tried," Percy kicked his horse into a walk. "But it was buried pretty deep and I didn't want to be rude."

Nico followed after him muttering under his breath. "Well let's just keep it that way then."

Percy smiled at him. "The best secrets are always better when told willingly."

"Fuck off, shorty."

"I'm only a few inches shorter than you, you child!"

* * *

They rode through the night and then into the next day. Percy only stopped them when he said the horses needed a break and they needed to eat.

Nico tried not to glare as Percy unpacked some food and drink. The little shit had obviously been planning to leave with Nico. He could have saved them both the trouble of losing time by just telling Nico all this in the jail cell.

"If you can read minds," Nico grumbled as his nibbled on some bread. "Then how come you let me smash your face against the bars of that jail cell?"

Percy snorted and shrugged. "Do you really think you'd believe me if I just handed you an explanation for everything? You're stubborn and you wouldn't trust a kitten if it came to you looking for affection. Letting you beat the shit out of me and running away made it possible to get your weapons. You're more agreeable when you have that sword with you."

Again Nico wanted to stab him.

"And besides, you basically live off your ego. If I let you beat the shit out of me and you no longer see me as a threat it's easier to talk some sense into you."

"Fuck off, Jackson." Nico once again had his hand on the hilt of his dagger. "Do you think you can beat me in a fight?"

"Oh, undoubtedly." Percy replied quickly.

His confidence made Nico want to choke him. "What if we were in the desert with no water around?"

Percy shrugged. "You might have a fair chance then, but doubtful."

" _Don't kill him, don't kill him."_

Percy looked at him and smiled.

" _I know you're listening you little shit. This is me trying to not kill you."_

When Percy laughed Nico changed his tactics.

"So if spells don't work on you, then how come you kissed me?"

The immediate blush that appeared on Percy's cheeks made Nico want to laugh. "I was using persuasion magic, but it wasn't strong enough to make you want to kiss me."

"You were thinking about it," Percy shot back.

"Nope," Nico smiled slyly at him. "I was thinking about how to escape, nice try."

When Percy's face turned redder and he didn't answer, Nico decided he'd finally won an argument.

"The guard that fell in love with an assassin, that's so damn typical. You're as boring as a romance novel." Nico took another bite of his bread, feeling a little more confident.

"Or I could fall in love with the princess as a plot twist, you never know."

Nico actually did laugh this time, almost choking on his food. "Not this princess you won't, she'd beat the shit out of you first. She's not exactly the damsel in distress kind of girl…she more the damsel that will stab you with a sword and then light you on fire."

"You sound like you like her," Percy grinned at him.

"I do appreciate a girl who knows what she wants and will light the world on fire to get it. That poor bastard prince has no idea what he's in for."

Percy clucked his tongue in agitation. "Prince Jason, right?"

Nico shrugged, he didn't really care to get to know the princess's fiancé. From what he heard the man was a pushover and his father was only letting him marry the princess as an insult. Jason was the youngest son, he had no claim to the throne and his father was going to make sure of that.

But Piper didn't care; she seemed to like the prince despite all that.

Admirable.

Once the horses said (yes said, because Percy could damn well talk to them) they were ready to go again they continued on.

Nico knew the general location of the mercenaries hide out, he had dealt with them before. The whole situation still made him nervous of course, it seemed too easy. How did Piper get kidnapped so easily? It was a thought he asked himself often since this whole thing started.

He once again doubted himself; he could never be the hero. It wasn't going to work out, something always went wrong.

He didn't mean to look toward Percy but their eyes met and Percy expression said it all.

"You're going to be fine."

Nico gave him the finger and urged Blackjack into a faster pace so he didn't have to look at his stupid face anymore.

They rode through the small valley that would lead to the mountains where their destination was. Nico felt his stomach twist nervously when he saw white smoke coming from the foot of the mountain. Something must have gone wrong; he just hoped Piper was okay.

Percy let him push their horses a bit harder. The poor animals were exhausted but they didn't have any time left. And even with the faster pace they didn't make to the base of the mountains until the sun was setting.

They tied the horses away from the smoke after checking to make sure there were no fires near and then headed in deeper.

Nico couldn't help but notice the sides of the mountain were scorched up higher than a human could reach. Even a sorcerer would have trouble shooting flames up high enough that could burn rock.

"What kind of creature could do something like that?" Percy asked him.

Nico just shook his head. He was not an expert of magic, he only knew about his own magic.

They eventually found a small river that they followed up stream. As they got closer to the mercenary camp, the more fire and melted rocks they encountered.

It was like…

"It looks like there's been a pissed off dragon flying through here." Percy said finally.

"There's no such thing as dragons." Nico replied stubbornly.

"You don't believe that," Percy said in a very 'matter of fact' voice.

No he didn't.

It was very obvious that whatever it was that burned down the forest had been attacking the mercenary camp. Nico wasn't an optimistic person, and that wasn't about to change. At this point he would be happy just to find Piper's body.

Percy moved closer to him until their arms were touching. "Do you think whatever did this could still be around?"

"I hope not…" Nico kicked a crumbling black rock out of the way and almost swore out loud when it rolled over; it was a skull.

Now extremely weary, they continued forward.

There was no cover, all the trees had been burned away, and Nico's magic was no good in the daytime anyway. It was twilight now, but it wouldn't help, they couldn't wait around for dark.

The cave was in view now; there was no point in stopping.

Percy drew his sword and Nico followed his example. He did not want to be caught off guard, if there was a crazy powerful warlock nearby he would kill them as quickly as possible.

There was complete silence as they approached the cave. Even the stream didn't make a sound other than when they stepped in it. It was unnerving, like the world was holding its breath and was about to scream. Nico wanted to run, for the first time in his life.

"What's that sound?" Percy whispered.

Nico looked around but he couldn't hear anything but the stream trickling very quietly.

"Not the stream," Percy was looking around now. "It sounds almost like…hissing."

"I don't hear anything," Nico snapped at him. "Are you sure you're not hearing it in your head?"

Percy's eyes filled with fear; real, actual terrified fear.

"What?" Nico knew his own face was mirroring Percy's, there was something very wrong.

Green eyes turned from Nico to look toward the cave.

No, he wasn't looking at the cave. He was looking above it.

Nico's own eyes searched for what Percy was seeing. Only when a chunk of stone moved and fell off the ridge was he able to kind of see what was resting there. His eyes were sharp thanks to his magic, but even they could barely make out the huge form of something lying on top of the ridge.

Finally a hissing sound started to build up. Nico only had a brief glimpse of the creature turning from the colour of the stone it was lying on to a brilliant bright gold before a torrent of flames shot toward him.

Percy threw himself in front of him and Nico fell into the stream, but he didn't have time to react in any other way before the fire was surrounding them.

"Don't move!" Percy yelled as he threw his hands in the air. At once all the water in the stream rushed around them, entrapping them in a sphere of water just as the fire hit them.

The hissing sound of the water boiling and evaporating was deafening. Nico pulled his cloth mask over his face to try and keep his skin from peeling off in the heat. He grabbed Percy's leg and fed his own shielding spell into Percy's magic, trying to strengthen the water.

The stream was drying up fast, and Nico had no clue what would happen if Percy ran out of water to use.

Then, as if his ears had burst, it went silent again and the fire stopped like someone had turned it off.

Nico looked up at the gold dragon who was hissing horribly; its tail whipping back and forth like a cat that was getting ready to pounce on its prey.

Nico could feel Percy drawing on his power again as the dragon's turned into a deep breath.

It was going to breathe fire again, and there was no way they could outrun it.

And judging by the small amount of water in the stream, there was no way to fight it either.

"LEO!"

The dragon paused mid-breath like a dog being caught stealing meat from a table.

Nico and Percy turned to the source of the voice.

A beautiful girl in a very ripped dress was standing at the entrance of the cave. She saw Nico and immediately turned around to look up at the dragon.

Even only able to see the back of her head, Nico could tell she was glaring daggers at the dragon, which let out a whine.

After a short staring contest the dragon laid its head down with a groan and camouflaged itself back into the surrounding rocks.

The girl then turned her attention back towards the two men and she all but galloped over to them. "Nico, oh thank the gods," As soon as she reached them she helped pull Nico to his feet. "Please tell me you have an extra pair of trousers with you. These assholes didn't even have the courtesy to kidnap me while I was wearing more comfortable clothes."

"Uhh…they're in my saddle bag…"

She looked pleased with that answer. "You got some ash on your cheek," she pulled down her sleeve so she could scrub it roughly off his face. And once she was satisfied that Nico no longer looked dirty she turned to Percy.

"Hello there, beautiful. Where did you come from?"

But Percy had either lost his words or the energy to speak them because all he could do was open his mouth and then close it again.

"Piper," Nico said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Did you…tame a fucking dragon?"

Piper looked confused and Nico once again had to resist the urge to stab someone.

"Leo?" She gestured behind her toward the dragon. "He's not a dragon."

Both Percy and Nico looked at each other and then to Piper, and then past Piper to the dragon.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Nico asked her.

Piper held her finger up in the air to stop him before he started to ramble. "What I meant to say was he's not a real dragon, he's just a changeling the mercenaries captured. They were going to sell him as a pet but I gave him a better idea."

Nico shook his head. "Un-fucking-believable."

"Stop putting fuck in the middle of words," Piper smacked his arm.

Percy had still not found any words at that point, and it seemed he didn't need to. Instead he sat down in the water now that the stream had some better flow back to it and sighed.

"Why am I even here?" Nico said to no one in particular. "Why did I even bother to come rescue you?"

"Because I knew if I waited for you to come find me you could take me back and I would be able to convince my father to give you a royal pardon." Piper didn't sound impressed. "It took you long enough, were you walking?"

"No," Nico pointed to Percy who looked like he was sleeping sitting up. "This guy tried to lock me up for three days and it took me longer than expected to get out."

Piper took another look at Percy and scoffed. "It only took you so long because he's so pretty."

Nico growled at her and stomped off. He wasn't going to respond because he knew he'd never win. He sat down at the edge of the stream and allowed himself to relax. It was getting very dark out now and soon the moon would be up, he could replenish his depleted magic and lead them out of the burning woods no problem.

He watched Piper and Percy still standing in the stream and wondered if Percy was telling Piper all his secrets. Not that Nico cared, Piper would never turn on someone once she made a friend out of them but it still put him off.

The sound of human footsteps approaching him had him grabbing for his sword that was lying beside him, but he stopped when he saw the smaller man come closer.

Nico could tell from his pointed ears that he was a changeling.

"Hey uhhh," the guy scratched the back of his head nervously. His voice had an exotic accent to it that Nico couldn't place. "Sorry for trying to melt you."

Nico tried to search his head for an answer but he was so mentally exhausted the best he could come with was, "it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"Did it at least make the top three?"

"Yes, it's probably the second worst thing that ever happened to me."

The changeling, or 'Leo' as Piper called him, laughed. "I'd hate to see number one then."

* * *

True to her word, Piper wasted no time changing into Nico's clothes as soon as they got back to the horses. She decided that she was going to ride with Nico and Leo could ride with Percy. Nico had a feeling it was because she wanted to interrogate him and he wasn't wrong.

"So are you going to tell me about Percy?"

Nico didn't even hesitate. "He's short."

Piper smacked him gently on the back of the head. "You know what I mean."

"He's a lost puppy who thinks his winning personality is going to change me into a better person." Nico retorted.

Piper made some kind of noise like she was coming to a conclusion. "Well looking like that I'd let him change me any day."

"You're getting married."

"I can still look," she said grinning. "And trust me, he's pretty but Jason is much better."

"Sure," Nico was done with this conversation, like, yesterday.

Piper was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke again she sounded nervous. "Do you think I'll make it in time for my wedding?"

For once Nico wasn't thinking of himself when he answered, "I'll make sure you get there."

* * *

Nico didn't need much sleep, but he couldn't speak for the others. They decided to stop for a couple of hours just so Piper could get some sleep before continuing on.

But Nico couldn't relax as tired as he was, so instead he found a large, flat rock nearby and lay down so he could look up at the sky.

That's how Percy found him a few minutes later.

"Stargazing?" Percy said as he struggled to climb up onto the rock so he could sit next to Nico. He had taken off his heavy armor and was dressed only in a white cotton shirt and pants.

Nico was trying very hard to not think about how beautiful he was, but the smile on Percy's face said he was caught.

"It's flattering really," Percy said to break the awkwardness. "I don't see what you see of course, I always thought I look a little strange."

"Strange how?" Nico grumbled in reply.

"Strange as in…non-human?" Percy replied.

Nico turned from the stars again to look at Percy. It was true; his features were a little too perfect, his skin unblemished and unscarred. His eyes were an unnatural green, brighter than they should be, more expressional than they should be.

"It doesn't matter, Jackson. As long as you're not secretly an asshole, because we don't all have the power to read minds." Nico turned back to the stars and let out a huff.

Percy chuckled quietly. "Yeah, you maybe can't read my mind but I can tell you what I'm thinking."

Nico grumbled out a curse and then waved at him to continue. "Enlighten me."

Percy leaned a little closer so he could meet Nico's eyes. "I was thinking about how beautiful _you_ are."

" _And there he goes again, throwing me off. I'm actually going to kill him."_

Nico didn't believe his words for a second; he knew he was ugly inside and out. His eyes were such a dark gray that they looked black like a demon's. His skin was covered in scars; his nose was too big, his hands too rough and always covered in blood.

He didn't realize he was holding his hand up to look at it until Percy took it in his own hands and kissed the knuckles softly.

"What do you want from me?" Nico asked him. There was no malice in his voice, just exhaustion.

"I want you to forgive yourself," Percy was looking down at him so intensely that Nico stopped breathing.

He knew Percy knew what he was thinking. He knew that Percy could look into his mind right now and see the monster he was. His first victim, the first person he ever killed, the one person he would never forget.

His heart shattered and Nico pushed Percy away, trying to keep the sob in his throat from escaping. "Please, don't. I _can't._ " He laid his arm over his eyes so the only thing he had to look at was darkness.

Percy said nothing else but Nico could feel him lay down beside him. They were touching but for the first time Nico didn't feel disgusted by the contact.

They spent the next few hours in comfortable silence, until it was time to move again.

* * *

The three days it took to get back to the capital went very smoothly even for Nico's standards. They rode for long hours and stopped only when they needed too. At night they stopped for a bit longer to get some sleep, and no matter where Nico would go, Percy would find him and quietly lay next to him. Sometimes they talked but mostly they were silent and Nico was grateful for that.

Mostly because Piper was very chatty.

Nico suspected that she was just trying to get to know him better. They were close to the same age and he had been her father's assassin since she probably could remember. But Nico wasn't interested in making friends; he had a hard enough time getting away from Percy's attempts at socialization.

"I once thought you were scary, can you believe it?" Piper asked him. They were almost at the gates of the castle and Nico had half a mind to make her get off and walk.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw you," she continued without any acknowledgment from him. "You interrupted my birthday ball by stepping into the ballroom covered in blood."

Nico didn't miss the scared look the Leo shot his way.

"Your father tried to send his men after me to kill me. I needed to make a statement."

"Well it worked," she smacked him on the arm. "I can't wait until you get your pardon, no one should have to live a life so dangerous."

Nico scoffed, "believe it or not, but a lot of the missions I took were to keep other countries' assassins from killing you, so really you're the reason I've been in business for so long."

Piper went quiet after that and Nico was thankful. He didn't want any more friends; they were just a sign of weakness. He couldn't allow himself that, not now or ever.

Once they were safely in the castle Nico allowed himself to breathe. Piper had a servant take Leo to a room of his own so he could get some rest. Piper was adamant that he would be rewarded for killing her kidnappers and protecting her.

They went straight to the throne room next. Nico tried to get Percy to wait outside but he was stubborn and insisted on following them.

King Tristan looked overjoyed to see his daughter safely back at home. He stepped down from his throne just so he could wrap her up in a hug.

Nico motioned for Percy to stay by the door and he went to join the two royals. He bowed low as he approached and Tristan finally turned his attention his daughter to the assassin. "I see you didn't fail me. I honestly can't believe you managed it but I guess I should expect it from you."

Nico said nothing; he only bowed his head slightly in thanks.

"Father, please issue his pardon. I think Nico has done enough for us to last a life time." Piper didn't look at Nico when she said this and Nico suspected she was still a bit miffed about the comment he made earlier.

"I would love nothing more than to do that." King Tristan said.

The way he said it made Nico nervous.

"It would have been easier if you had failed," the king continued. "It wouldn't make this as hard as it has to be.

Nico drew his sword in a flash of obsidian as the guards lining the room began to advance.

"Father? What are you doing?" Piper tried to get the kings attention but he pushed her behind him.

"King Zeus, along with having you married to his youngest son requested that Nico be handed over to him for execution," Tristan said sadly. "He said that it's the only way he will agree to a treaty."

" _And this is why I have trust issues."_

Nico turned his attention from the king to the knights who continued to advance on him. He knew he could take most of them down, but there was fourteen against one and even he wasn't that good.

The first one made a move to grab for his arm to secure him and Nico quickly jumped away before thrusting his sword through the knight's eye and out of the back of his skull.

By the time his body hit the floor, every knight was swinging for him.

Nico pulled his sword out of the knight's head with a curse and swung towards his next kill.

His sword clashed against a familiar blade and Nico snarled at Percy. "Move!"

"Stop this at once!" Percy yelled back.

Nico wasn't going to throw his life away, not even for Percy Jackson. His free hand drew a dagger and he struck at Percy, trying to get him to back off.

But before he could comprehend what was happening, there was a leg hooked behind his foot and his legs were buckling as he was flung to the floor and pinned by a very strong arm.

Nico clawed at the arm hold him and tried to kick the body pinning him but Percy was strong; very strong. It was like being crushed under a stone wall.

"I beg your pardon, your grace, but my fiancé still hasn't learned how to act properly when in the presence of royalty." Percy bowed his head to the king, the effort of having to hold a flailing Nico down didn't even seem to bother him.

King Tristan held up his hand to stop his knights from advancing. "And you are?"

"He is Percy Jackson," Piper stated calmly. She moved from behind her father to nod to Percy. "He's the prince of the Emerald Isles."

Nico finally gave up on breaking free, there was no way he was going to be able to push Percy off him. His head was still spinning as he stared up the exuberant ceiling of the throne room.

" _Prince? This guy was a guard at some stupid town less than a week ago!"_

"I am Percy Jackson," Percy gave the kind a sincere smile. "And once again I'm sorry for my fiancé's behavior. I know he has a history with you but it's still not acceptable."

" _FIANCÉ? What in the seven hells is he talking about?"_

"We've come here to get your royal pardon so that we can marry. I trust you have one written up?" Percy's words were as sweet as honey but Nico could hear the controlled anger in his voice. "We both know that a king cannot command the execution or arrest of neighboring country's prince, no matter powerful or large the country that that king rules."

King Tristan had no expression on his face. "You're Sally's son?"

Percy nodded, his eyes not leaving the king's.

"It is true that a king cannot order the arrest or execution of another country's Prince," the king said slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "But even if I issued the pardon, Nico would not be a prince until you married, which means that when King Zeus of Olympia arrives tomorrow, he can still arrest your fiancé and have him executed before you could ever hope to marry."

"And if you give us the pardon tonight," Percy said slowly, much like the king had. "That means we can marry tonight and King Zeus will no longer be an issue."

"Father," Piper laid a hand on her father's arm. "Please, he saved me."

The king looked down at his daughter; there was a look of grief on his face. "He only saved you because I ordered you to be taken in the first place. I knew that King Zeus would want Nico; he's insulted him many times by killing his men. I knew the only way to get Nico to comply and let his guard down would be to offer him a better life, something he couldn't refuse."

He glared down at Nico but Nico didn't even acknowledge him. "If I refuse King Zeus's wishes then I risk the chance of starting a war. I will not let my country burn for this man, he is less than human. He is nothing. I won't do it."

Finally at his wits end, Nico spoke up. "The moment Percy let's go of me, I'm going to find Zeus and I'm going to kill him. I'll kill every son and daughter he has until there's no chance of starting a war. I'll even put Jason on the throne if that's what you want, just let me _go._ "

King Tristan looked at Percy. "If I agree to a pardon, I have conditions."

"Of course," Percy bowed his head in agreement.

"First, you _will_ marry this creature as insurance that you will take him back to your country." The king narrowed his eyes at Nico. "And secondly, if King Zeus does start a war, Nico is to follow through with last mission, and that mission will be to wipe out any person in Zeus's palace that even whispers the word 'war'. And if he fails trying, Zeus will have his execution and war will still be avoided anyway."

"Those are agreeable terms," Percy said curtly.

King Tristin scoffed and reached into his pocket to pull out a paper. "I wish you happiness." He handed the paper to Percy and Percy took it.

"I thank you," Percy bowed his head and easily picked Nico up off the floor. He held Nico's arm in a vice grip, giving Nico no other choice but to follow him out of the throne room.

He didn't stop pulling Nico behind him until they were far past the castle gates and Nico, who was still holding onto his sword was started to think of impaling Percy through the back.

"What the fuck just happened?" Nico finally shook Percy off of him and held his sword to the 'prince's' throat. "You better start talking before I get impatient and decide to cut your head off instead."

"Stop posturing," Percy pushed the blade away from him, not caring that he sliced his hand open. "We need to find someone who can marry us, now."

Shocked once again, Nico felt he was starting to get used to the feeling. "What the fuck are you talking about? You're just a guard and I'm a wanted assassin, there's no way you're a prince, and even if you were I still wouldn't marry you."

"Why not?" Percy wasn't smiling, and for the first time he actually seemed to be angry with Nico. "You're not a commoner, we both know that."

Nico held the blade up to Percy's throat again. "Don't say it."

"I'm not a guard and you're not an assassin." Percy continued.

" _Don't_." Nico's voice sounded fragile, like glass that was ready to shatter.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Prince of the Emerald Isles."

"Don't do this here."

Percy looked sad now, like he was heartbroken. He didn't want to be saying these things, that much was obvious. "And you're Nico di Angelo, Prince of the Obsidian Mountains, and last of your name."

Nico pulled his sword away and sheathed it. A numbness overtook him, a feeling he hadn't had since that day. "I'm the last of my name…because I killed them all."

"I don't believe that for a second." Percy took Nico's hand and led him away.

* * *

I'll probably post another chunk next Friday. It might make it to three chapters possibly?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this was late. I dislocated my darn knee cap and tore all the muscles in my knee and now I have to go for surgery. The last couple days were kind of a blur and as one can expect I've been in a lot of pain. I'm not really writing right now, I've more or less set my crippled ass up in front of the TV and play Breath of the Wild non stop.

I still have enough already written for another chapter after this, so I'll post that next weekend. Hopefully I can focus myself on writing the rest in that time.

As always, excuse the spelling and grammar errors as this was written at different times. I briefly looked over it but I can't get my eyes to focus long enough to catch anything.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Nico had no idea where he was taking them, he honestly didn't care anymore. He was so broken that he wouldn't care if someone stabbed him in the heart and he dropped dead.

Percy's destination was an Inn of course. He took them up to a small but quaint room with two beds and had the maids fill the tub for them.

"You bathe and I'll be back shortly," Percy told him. "I'm going to talk to someone about a wedding."

"Fuck off, Jackson." Nico tried to sound as angry as possible but it just came out tired.

Percy chuckled and left without another word, leaving Nico to himself.

At first he did nothing but sit there and stare at the steam rising out of the bath, but eventually he gathered the strength to get undressed and drag himself to the tub.

The water did make him feel a bit better, physically anyway. He half thought about running away, but he knew Percy would follow him.

And besides, Percy knew everything about him. He knew his darkest secret and he knew about his lineage. There was no way he could leave the man behind or he would chance the world finding out about him. Then he'd have more people out to kill him than he already did.

" _Then again…if I get married then everyone will know about me anyway."_

No one really knew his secret. King Tristan and Piper knew his name was Nico, but they didn't know he had a last name. Everyone else knew him as Hades, the assassin.

Well except for Percy of course.

He was out and dressed in clean trousers that Percy left for him by the time Percy got back. The green eyed demon looked pleased with himself as he sat down and started taking his armor off.

"We'll be married in the morning." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "I found someone who will do it privately so no one will be watching."

"And I'm just supposed to become your wife?" Nico snapped at him. "I don't know if you think this is some elaborate plan to get into my bed but-"

He stopped when Percy's face went from smiling to horrified. "What in the world are you talking about? We're doing this to stop you from being executed, nothing more. We're just signing papers, Nico; if you want to find love somewhere else I won't care as long as you're safe."

Now Nico was really confused. "What so you're going to ruin your life to save mine?"

Percy tilted his head in confusion.

Nico sighed and grabbed his shirt so he could put it on. "I mean…you're a prince, don't you want to eventually marry someone you love so you can have children and produce heirs?"

"Ohhhh…" Percy shook his head. "I never planned to marry, I'm not going to take the throne after my mother; my younger sister is. I didn't want it and I know for sure my sister is going to be an amazing ruler. Honestly if I bring you home and we're married, my mother might be in your debt for the rest of her life. She didn't think it was going to happen."

"Oh…" Nico was lost for words once again.

Percy chuckled as he wiggled the last piece of armor off himself. "Yeah so don't worry about it. And like I said: if you want to find a lover and live with them it's perfectly fine. But at least wait a few years until all this goes down so things are a bit more settled."

"I never planned on finding love and that's not going to change." Nico said firmly.

Percy lowered his head until Nico met his eyes. "Will you be okay with staying on the Emerald Isles? I know it sounds small but it's actually pretty nice. You can go anywhere you want, do anything you want. I'll make sure you have that freedom at least."

Nico looked back at the floor. "So you won't be coming with me again then."

Percy laughed lightly. "Well if you want me to I can. I'd at least like to think we're friends; we could have many adventures on the islands. I could show you my favourite places."

"I guess it's better than being dead."

Percy made a sound of agreement. "That's the perfect way to look at it."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence and Nico relaxed once again. He was glad to know he wasn't being forced into anything. Now they just had to wait and see how King Zeus handled the news.

"Nico?"

Nico looked up from the floor to look at Percy.

"I want to be completely honest with you because you need to know this anyway."

"Oh gods," Nico glared at him. "Please don't tell me you have some other crazy power."

Percy looked a little scared at those words. "Well I do have other powers but that not what I was talking about…"

Nico felt the little bit of energy he'd regained drain from his body. "Well you fucking might as well tell me, it can't be any worse than what's happed to me recently."

Now Percy was laughing awkwardly. "The truth is…I was over here in Aphroditen looking for you, or more specifically, my friend's brother.

"Brother?" Nico wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"Yeah my friend Hazel, she's married to my cousin Frank…anyway…" He eyed Nico like he was trying to judge how much it would take to break him. "Don't freak out but, I think she might be a bastard of your father, Pluto."

"My…father…?" Nico knew the moment Percy said it, it was the truth. His father loved his mother, but he had been known to sleep with several women. He just never thought it resulted in any children.

The first thought that came into his mind was that he was scared. He didn't want another sister; it would be one more person that could be taken away from him. It would be one more person that he would have to fight to keep alive.

"I was over here because there was a rumor, a small one really. We had a visiting lord come to our Isles and he talked about the king's assassin who wielded a black blade that looked to be made of obsidian." Percy looked at the blade that was lying on the bed next to Nico.

"The lord made a comment of how the assassin probably stole it from the mountain where the di Angelo's had their castle but they laughed it off. But Hazel took it seriously, she thought she was the only person with King Pluto's blood left living, but if there was a chance, even a small chance she wanted to make sure you were found."

"You knew the moment you saw me, didn't you?" Nico asked him.

It was Percy's turn to look tired. "I think it was fate that I was in the same town you were arrested in. Of course I can read minds so it wasn't hard to find you and verify that you did indeed have an obsidian sword."

"And then you saw me and knew right away that I was a di Angelo. I get it now."

Now Percy looked like a kicked puppy. "I wanted this to be something I could tell you slowly; I never wanted to dump it on you all at once."

Nico laughed bitterly and shrugged. "Hey, a couple of days ago I almost got roasted alive by a fucking dragon. Finding out I have a stalker and a half-sister is not even on the list of 'the way life likes to fuck over Nico'."

Percy's whole posture slumped like someone let the air out of him. "Are you mad?"

"I'm always mad," Nico said blandly. "It keeps me young."

There was a short pause before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

"Come on, Nico, we're getting married in an hour."

Nico's eyes flew open and he sat up so fast he almost smashed Percy in the face with his head. "What? Fuck off."

Percy gave him a confused look. "Fuck off?"

Nico pushed him away and sat up; he was not ready for today. "And then after all the bullshit we wait until King Zeus gets here to see if I need to kill him?"

Percy grinned at him, "You're so violent, but yes _if_ we need to we'll stay. I'm an optimistic person though, so I'm hoping things go relatively well today."

He left so Nico could get dressed and Nico sighed deeply before glaring daggers at his clothes. He pulled them on as quickly as possible and started attaching weapons to his belts. He half put in the effort to comb his hands through his hair but it was so long now it was almost brushing his shoulders in lazy curls. He would have to get it cut again soon, but he wouldn't have time to do it before he got 'married'.

" _It's not a real wedding but…it still pisses me off."_ He pulled his boots on and left the room.

Percy was down in the dining area of the Inn eating something. Nico was relieved to see that Percy hadn't put any extra effort in how he looked. He was wearing some lighter leather armor over a normal blue shirt and some black trousers.

"You'll have to eat fast," Percy told him when Nico took a seat. "You take forever to strap all those weapons on."

"Whatever," Nico picked at his food quickly. He wasn't even that hungry but Percy was looking at him like a mother that expected her children to eat before they were allowed to go play.

Once that grueling task was over they left the Inn and Nico followed closely behind Percy as he led him through the busy streets of the city. He was surprised to see Piper standing outside the small building when they arrived.

She looked happy to see Percy but she avoided meeting Nico's gaze which was fine with him. He knew it must have been unnerving to watch him stab a man through the head without batting an eye. He couldn't blame her for fearing or disliking him.

Percy chatted her up like he did with everyone. Nico scoffed at him; he was so charming he might as well have placed a spell on her.

"Well I'm ready if you guys are," Piper said loud enough to disturb Nico out of his thoughts. "I hope you don't mind me offering myself as a witness. I still feel horrible about my father's deception, and I needed to get away from him until Jason comes later today."

"We're happy to have a friend," Percy said with his usual infectious smile. "And if Nico says different just ignore him because I know he's pleased too."

" _Fuck off, am not."_

They went inside and Nico was happy to see there was no one there besides them and the woman who was going to officiate them. This was going to be awkward enough; there was no way he wanted a crowd there to watch.

"So no ceremony, am I correct?" She asked as he handed out the appropriate papers for them to sign.

"That's correct," Percy said cheerfully. "We're not big on ceremonial stuff."

"Simplistic, I can appreciate that." She took all the papers back once they were signed so she could sign her own name. "Normally this is the part where I would tell you to seal the marriage with a kiss but we can forgo that today."

"Actually," Percy took Nico's hand so quickly Nico almost snapped it away from him. Percy placed his lips gently on Nico's bare knuckles where his glove didn't cover. He peered up at Nico who just starred wide-eyed back at him, grinning like a fool the entire time.

Nico didn't notice that he stopped breathing until Percy pulled away and turned his attention back to the woman.

The official documents were handed back to Percy for safe keeping. Nico rolled his eyes as the green-eyed jerk continued to talk to the woman. He made the mistake of meeting Piper's eyes; she was smiling at him too, like she knew how much shit he was in.

He was not falling for Percy Jackson.

No way in hell.

"Are you ready to go, husband?"

Nico cursed and shot Percy a glare that would kill a normal man. "Don't start with that or I'll eviscerate you and strangle you with your intestines."

Percy turned to Piper and shrugged. "He's touchy today, isn't he?"

She snorted out a laugh and ushered them out the door before they got kicked out. "I have a wedding gift for you," she said once they were outside. "My father sent word to King Zeus once you two left last night and he received an answer not long before I left."

"Zeus is going to forgive and forget?" Percy asked excitedly.

"In less kind words," she said. "But yes, he's decided that he won't go against our treaty, so there will be no war."

"Fuck," Nico hissed angrily.

Percy elbowed him. "You're just mad because you don't get to kill anyone today."

"I have to say, you two are completely abnormal," Piper chimed in. She was smiling mischievously so Nico knew she was just kidding. "I must be off, this was a great distraction. I wish you two the best and a very happy marriage; and may you be blessed with many children."

"One of you is going to get stabbed today," Nico snapped. He pulled one of his daggers slightly out of the sheath and waited for them to say something else.

Piper and Percy smiled at each other and laughed.

"Good luck with him," she said to Percy as she waved goodbye. "I think you're going to need it."

Nico slid his dagger back in its sheath. "I hate her."

Percy chuckled, "yes and we both know that's a lie." He led Nico the road in the direction of the docks. "We have to sail today; I don't want to chance being here for when Zeus arrives. There's no point in poking the bear."

"You really believe he won't try to pull anything?" Nico glared at a man that came a little too close for comfort. "What if we leave and—"

"And the mighty king Zeus starts a war over not getting to execute a simple assassin?" Percy stopped just so he could place a comforting hand on Nico's arm. "Stop worrying about it, even Zeus can see that that would just be foolish."

Nico shrugged him off. "I'm not just a simple assassin. I'm Hades, the most wanted man on the mainland. I don't know what you've heard about me on your pretty Emerald Isles, but I have done a lot to piss that man off. I've killed more of his men than any other king. I once snuck in his room while he was sleeping and left one of my daggers under his pillow just to prove I _could_ kill him."

But of course Percy already knew this. The shorter man shook his head, "and I'm telling you, it's still not enough for him to consider going to war. His people would despise him; his children would turn on him. If he put his own country in turmoil over one man that got away, he wouldn't last long because someone would kill him."

Nico snarled at him and walked away. He didn't want to do this, arguing with Percy never got him anywhere. He was just too calculating; Nico always liked to act first and think later. All the common sense and thinking was driving him crazy.

Thankfully Percy didn't speak to him for the rest of the morning; it gave Nico the time he needed to cool off. They strolled through the docks, only stopping when Percy asked several captains where they were headed and if they would be willing to make a stop.

They finally settled on one of the bigger merchant ships that was making a direct trip to Percy's homeland within the next hour. Percy paid him extra so they could have a cabin to themselves so they wouldn't have to sleep with the crew. And then he paid them a bit more to transport his beloved Blackjack.

" _A weeklong trip stuck in a room with Percy fucking Jackson. Life couldn't get any better."_

But it could have been worse; a week was nothing for a trip by boat. Luckily the Emerald Isles were not far off the mainland, unlike some other places Nico had to sail to before.

"I can't wait for you to meet my mom," Percy said as they found their way to their cabin. "She's going to love you, you're just her type."

Nico was the first to poke his head inside the room and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two beds. Not that he would totally be against sleeping next to Percy but the shorter man tended to kick in his sleep. "You _will_ tell her we're married so she doesn't try anything, right? I don't exactly like women that way."

"What?" Percy looked at Nico horrified. "No, I mean you're her type as in she likes to take in strays and spoil them."

"Strays?" Nico sat down on his bed with a huff. "Do I look like a damn dog to you?"

Percy grinned at him. "More like a cute little puppy."

" _Maybe I should have let those knights kill me, it would have been better than dealing with him."_

Percy looked like he was about to say something and Nico grabbed a pillow and flung it at his face. "Stay out of my head!"

Percy laughed and threw the pillow back at him less violently. "But your head is so interesting."

The image of his family flash in his head and Nico froze. He hated thinking about him; he also hated the thought of anyone else knowing about them.

Percy took a seat on his bad and looked at Nico with sad eyes. "Listen…I know exactly what you're going to think when I say this…"

Nico looked at him defiantly. "Then don't fucking say it."

A half smile pulled at Percy's lips, "please, if you ever need to talk, please know that I'm here." Percy said nothing else; he nodded to Nico and lay down on the bed with his back facing him. All the excitement of the morning must have tired him out because he fell asleep within minutes.

" _Easy for you to say."_

* * *

Percy decided that staying in the cabin of a ship alone with Nico wasn't the worst thing in the world. Yes his roommate was a little…feisty. But he found himself sincerely enjoying the ornery man's company more and more.

Nico was very particular about things, almost to the point of being obsessive. Every weapon came off in the exact same order before bed. All of the weapons were also laid out neatly and never touching. His sword was always on the bed at his left side when he slept. He had a particular dagger he would fiddle with when he was bored. When he ate he would chew for exactly one minute before swallowing.

It was probably creepy for Percy to be observing Nico in this way, but the other man was so fascinating. Humans never truly understood how unique they were, and Nico was no exception. Every movement was graceful whether it was wielding a weapon or eating with a fork. He was completely silent when he walked, like a ghost or a cat moving through the dark.

And Percy could never forget those eyes. They were so dark, like a pool of water in the underworld. Even if he couldn't read minds, Nico's eyes were so expressive that there were times he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Nico, he decided, was absolutely beautiful.

It didn't matter if their marriage was false, he was happy to have any tie to him. He was happy to have any excuse to see him, be near him.

He turned his attention from Nico and instead glared out at the water. Usually he found comfort in being so close to the ocean, but today he knew it would do nothing to ease the pain in his chest.

" _I have to accept the fact that Nico won't want me to be around him forever. He'll eventually want to find someone normal to spend his time with, and then he won't need me."_

Nico was suddenly there beside him, his arm pressed against his. "It looks like there's a storm coming."

They were above deck to get some fresh air and stretch their legs. Percy decided as he looked up at Nico, that the man looked perfect with the backdrop of the ocean behind him.

Nico's hair was so long he had it tied behind him. It didn't stop stray pieces from escaping and whipping him in the eyes though.

"Don't worry," Percy said reassuringly. "It won't hit us directly, but it might get a bit bumpy for a while."

He could sense several emotions and thoughts coming from Nico then; irritation, a bit a fear, some excitement. He was looking forward to getting off the ship.

"I guess you would know, with water being your thing and all." He grumbled something under his breath that Percy didn't quite hear but he got the point. Nico often forgot about his many abilities and it pissed him off whenever Percy acted like he knew more than him.

He was childish yes, but Percy found it endearing.

He wanted to lean in closer to Nico, steal his heat, memorize the way he smelled.

Instead his clenched his fist and smiled at his friend. "Did you want to go back inside before you end up eating all your hair?"

"I don't care about eating it," Nico said with the same razor edge to his voice. "I just wish it would stop poking me in the eyes."

Percy chuckled and grabbed his hand to pull Nico toward the stairs that led down into the ship. He had to be care, always so careful, that he didn't grab onto Nico too hard. He didn't want to risk breaking any of his bones, not when Nico depended on his ability to fight to stay safe.

When they got back to their cabin, Percy made Nico sit down in the one wooden chair in their room. "I guess I should cut your hair so you look a little less shaggy for my mother."

He didn't wait to hear the incoming insult; instead he rummaged around in one of the bedside tables until he found a pair of scissors. Nico didn't move an inch as Percy snipped away at his black tresses. It was incredible how the other man could just freeze like a statue when he needed to.

He didn't cut Nico's hair too short, just short enough that the almost curls framed his face a little better and it was short enough not to get caught in anything.

"You're not cutting it any shorter?" Nico asked him.

Percy ruffled his hair and chuckled. "I like it long; it just needed to be fixed."

" _ **He probably likes it long enough to have something to grab onto."**_

Percy's face went red just as Nico screwed his face up in horror.

"I didn't fucking mean it like that!" Nico stood up and the scissors were plucked from Percy's hands and pointed at his throat before he could blink. "Stay out of my head, I mean it."

With his face still red, Percy wrestled the scissors away from his blood thirsty friend and put them back in the drawer. "I can't help it when you think so damn loud I can't help but hear it."

Nico stood up and walked up to him, invading his personal space. It didn't intimidate Percy in the slightest, he knew he could pin Nico faster than he could move if he wanted to. But he didn't want to do that, so instead he backed up and pretended as if the move bothered him.

"I didn't mean it like that; you know I meant as in you pull my hair all the time when you want to bug me. I did not think it in a sexual way." His eyes were narrowed, and Percy didn't think they could get any darker.

The thought hit him then and he understood. _"He's never slept with anyone, that's why he's posturing."_

"Well it's a good thing I cut a good amount of it off," Percy said finally moving to push Nico gently out of the way. "Now I won't feel the urge to pull it all the time."

He moved around Nico so he could clean up the hair off the floor before it got everywhere. Once that was taken care of, he left to go find some food to eat before the storm started rocking the ship and Nico didn't feel like eating.

"Looks like its stew again tonight," Percy said as he returned with food and handed it to Nico. "I suppose it's pretty easy to make, but I can't imagine eating this every day."

Nico was lying on his bed dressed only in the loose trousers and shirt Percy had found for him to sleep in. He looked so much more approachable with all his weapons off and his black armor set aside. It didn't help that the shirt was so thin it practically hugged every muscle the assassin had.

Nico was going to be the death of him.

"I'd take soup over nothing," Nico replied with his own sigh. He took the bowl from Percy and started to sip the broth.

"It's only for three more days," Percy said with the same cheery tone he always used. "Then you'll be able to eat whatever you want. You never know, you might even get fat." He laughed and sipped on his own stew.

He couldn't imagine Nico being anything but wiry and lean muscled, but it was a funny thought.

Nico scoffed at him like he always did, and Percy briefly saw what he pictured in his head. It was a fat Nico, struggling to pick up his weapons.

Percy laughed quietly and continued to eat. The boat lurched downwards and he felt his stomach roll. The motion didn't bother him at all, but Nico went from devouring his soup to slowly sipping on it again.

He felt bad of course. Humans were so fragile, and Percy doubted Nico had a spell for helping to ease nausea. So instead he reached out with his own powers, he moved the water under the ship easily, keeping it steadier.

He kept it up until Nico was done eating, and then until the lights were off and Nico was fast asleep.

Percy knew it wasn't the rocking of the boat that was making Nico sick, it was the motion associated with a memory. It was the memory of his home crumbling beneath his feet and his family crying out from under the rubble for him as they died.

Percy pushed the memories away; he wouldn't look at them, not the whole picture. He wanted Nico to eventually tell him on his own. There were some secrets that the man should be able to keep to himself without the worry of having them seen.

He stayed away the rest of the night to make sure the boat never rocked violently enough to wake the man sleeping on the other bed. It would pay off in the end, hopefully with all the extra sleep Nico would be in a good enough mood to deal with his family.

By dawn the storm had died down to nothing so Percy finally lay down and curled into a ball to try and get some sleep.

Nico's presence behind him woke him up a couple hours later. The assassin said nothing but Percy knew he was being watched.

He kept perfectly still when he felt the bed sink behind him. Whatever Nico was doing he didn't want to scare him off or upset him.

There was a slight rustle of cloth and then Percy felt the blanket that had slid down to his hips be pulled back up around his shoulders. He didn't even twitch; he just prayed his blush would hold off long enough so Nico wouldn't notice it.

Finished with his task, Nico moved away from the bed and quickly gathered his weapons and slid out the door as silent as ever.

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He could feel his cheeks burning red and cursed. How could he not fall for the other man when he did stuff like that?

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. He doubted his life was going to get any easier from that point on.

* * *

His mother of course had sent Annabeth to the docks to meet them.

She didn't look impressed he noticed, as per usual. She probably had to leave whatever project she was working on to come get them.

Percy watched Nico's expression change from bored to miffed as the blonde girl approached them. This was not going to end well, both of them had tempers he knew that for a fact.

"How in the heavens did you find someone desperate enough to marry _you_?" She said as she came to a stop in front of them.

Percy blinked and his brain all but short circuited. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. Then again, she also didn't know the whole story. He hadn't said much in the letter he sent to his mother other than the fact that he'd gotten married.

It turned out he didn't have to reply though as her frown was suddenly replaced with a big smile and she pulled him into a crushing hug. "I had completely given up on you too, but I ended up winning my bet with Reyna after all."

Percy untangled himself from her arm and glared at her. "And just how long has this bet been going on?"

She hummed as she thought about it. "Probably since you were fifteen and you turned down Nathan's proposal. Reyna was sure you two were going to get married and if you didn't say yes to him you wouldn't say yes to anyone." She smiled and at him and punched him on the arm hard. "I had more faith in you and now I'm glad I did."

She turned to Nico and took his hand so she could shake it. "Thank you, sir, for you have just won me a sizable amount of money."

Thankfully Nico was too stunned to be rude this time and he just mumbled out, "yeah sure…no problem."

She turned back to Percy, a storm already brewing in her bright gray eyes. "Come on you, your mother has been bothering me every day since you left."

Percy groaned and followed her without further complaint. His mother could be difficult at times. She always trusted him to come back home but it didn't mean she didn't worry.

He looked behind him to make sure Nico was following.

The assassin looked very uncomfortable walking through the very bright and cheerful streets of his city. He was wearing way too much black…or way too many clothes in general. The weather on the isles tended to be warmer than the mainland. It was mid-day as well which didn't help.

It was a 30 minute walk to the manor that rested on a hill overlooking the city. It was the place where he was born and grew up, the one place he considered home. His family did own a castle higher on top of one of the mountains, but his mother like to be close to the city.

Annabeth chatted with them lightly to pass the time, but by the time they got there both Percy and Nico were covered in sweat.

"Hold on, Annabeth," Percy had to stop Annabeth as she went to take a turn toward his mother's room. "I think we need to get changed before we go see mom. She'll be less likely to throw us in the pool if we look half assed presentable."

She nodded in agreement to that. "You right on that one. I'll let you two get comfortable then. See you at dinner?"

"You bet," Percy waved goodbye before taking Nico's hand and quickly taking him to his room. He didn't want his mother to spot him or there would be no chance of escape.

"Home sweet home," Percy said as he pushed his bedroom door open. "I'll find something for us to wear and run a bath. We actually have plumbing here on the Isles."

"Privileged," Nico snorted at him but he didn't complain further.

Percy went to the bathroom and started to pour a bath and then back to his closet to dig for some clothes that would hopefully fit Nico. He came out with a dark blue button up shirt that he knew was bigger on him and black short pants. It wasn't all black but it would have to do until he could get a tailor in to get Nico size.

Nico was already in the bath by the time Percy managed to crawl out of his closet. He threw the clothes on the bed and went to go stand next to the big window overlooking the sea.

He could hear Nico's mind racing; he was obviously uncomfortable with the sudden lavish lifestyle he'd found himself in. Percy knew it was going to be awkward for the first few days, but after he spent some time with his family they would be free to leave and do as they pleased.

Percy jumped when his bedroom door swung open and smashed off his wall. He swung around and came face to face with his mother.

Sally Jackson hadn't lost an ounce of her beauty even as she climbed up in age. She still had the same curly black hair and soft brown eyes. Her smile was infectious and Percy found himself smiling with her as she ran toward him and threw her arms around him.

"Why didn't you come see me right away?" She asked him as she peppered his face with kisses.

"Well I've spent the last week on a ship with nothing to wash with besides sea water so you can take a guess." He grinned at her and she pinched his cheek hard.

"I wouldn't have cared if you were covered head to toe in mud, this is the longest you've been gone—"

Nico emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel and Percy heard his mother's mind go blank.

"Well…" She said after an awkward amount a staring. "At least I know why you've been away for so long."

Nico didn't look at her, and Percy could feel his embarrassment. "Can I have my clothes?"

Percy didn't want to laugh just in case Nico got mad at him, so he quickly grabbed Nico's clothes from the bed and handed them to him.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind Nico, Sally turned on him. "And here I thought all the men on the mainland were hairy brutes." She pinched his cheek again. "You little brat, he is absolutely adorable. You two make such a handsome couple."

"Mom," Percy held his hands up to stop his mother from speaking further. "It's not like that. I didn't want to explain the situation over a letter but—"

"I really thought you would have married a girl, Percy." She continued not letting Percy cut her off. "I thought you and Annabeth were a thing before."

"Mom, you know she likes Reyna."

She was teasing him, Percy knew that. But he was really starting to regret not telling his mother that Nico was really a very famous assassin who was lacking a sense of humor.

Nico emerged from the bathroom fully dressed this time. His dark hair was extra curled with dampness and Percy was thankful to see that the clothes fit.

He cautiously walked over to the two of them, and Percy almost gasped out loud when he bowed low to his mother before taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you for inviting me into your home," he said to her.

Sally shook her head, "Oh don't mention it, young man. You don't know the joy it brings me to know that my son has found someone who makes him happy."

" _ **Let's not tell her right now, we can explain ourselves once the excitement dies down."**_

Percy met Nico's gaze and they shared a silent agreement. He didn't want to crush his mother when she was so happy. He doubted she would be angry but he didn't want to break her heart either way. They would tell her tomorrow.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." Nico moved until he was standing next to Percy, but he made no move to have too much contact.

Nico's acting was perfect; though Percy knew that being an assassin probably meant that Nico was used to playing different roles to get closer to his target. It was surprising to see it in action though.

Sally beamed at them; she had a look of happiness mixed with relief. "I'm glad to hear it," she bent forward to whisper, even though she was shorter than the two of them. "And if you want a place to _properly_ consummate your marriage, just tell me. It just so happens that I know the perfect spot."

"Mom!" Percy cursed as his face turned red once again.

" _Out of all the human traits I ended up with it had to be blushing."_

Sally laughed and grabbed her son by the shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. "Go get a bath, Perseus, you do stink." She released him so she could reach up and give Nico a few loving pats on the cheek before leaving the room.

Both men let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind her and they were once again alone.

"Sorry about that," Percy told him. "She's a bit… blunt."

But Nico didn't seem to be put off by his mother at all. "Perseus? Your name is Perseus?"

Percy frowned at him. "Why, is there a problem?"

Nico coughed to cover a laugh. "No, not at all."

"Did you know you have the mentally of a child sometimes?" Percy grabbed his clothes off the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving Nico to get the laughter out of his system.

He felt a thousand times better once he was cleaned and in lighter clothes. He was happy he didn't have to put his armor back on for a while at least. It was too much effort to take off and put on every day. He could only imagine how Nico felt hiding all his weapons in his clothes.

Nico was having a meltdown when he came back into the bedroom. He had completely disassembled his weapons and armor and was trying to configure a way that he could still carry all of them around with him.

He had two belts strapped on each arm with his sleeves pulled up. Percy could see at least four knives on each belt, a number that seemed almost ridiculous but he didn't say anything.

Nico saw the look Percy was giving him and he cursed and pulled his sleeve down to cover the knives. "I can't carry them all without my jacket, but there's no way I'm wearing it in this heat." He buckled his sword belt around his waist and stared longingly at the rest of the abandoned weapons on the bed. "I can't even hide them in my boots; it's too damn hot to wear boots."

Percy chuckled and sat down on the bed. "Well I know it doesn't make you feel better but you probably won't need them all while you're here."

Nico pouted and said nothing as he wrapped the rest of his various daggers up in his long coat and left to put them in the closet somewhere safe.

"Careful in there, you might get caught on something!" Percy called after him.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when Nico started cursing followed by several loud bangs and a crash.

He emerged only slightly tangled in a shirt and glared at Percy. "How do you live with yourself?"

Now it was Percy's turn to pout.

Nico grumbled something in multiple languages and came to sit next to Percy on the bed. "So have you figured out how we're going to break the news to your mother?"

"Oh gods," Percy let his head fall in his hands. "I don't think she'll care about your past, but when we tell her we didn't marry out of love…"

Nico snorted. "You're telling me that your mother would be less upset that her son married a murderer than finding out that we didn't do it for love?"

"Most likely," Percy replied meekly.

Nico kicked his feet in the air and sighed. "We'll then let's not tell her. I don't think it really matters, it's not like it will change anything."

Percy looked up so he could shoot him a glare. "You say that but eventually she'd ask why we're not hold hands or why we never kiss in front of her."

Nico rolled his eyes, "well seeing as you already kissed me…"

"Listen you shit," Percy growled but he couldn't stop his blush. He was surprised to hear Nico's thoughts line up with his words though. He really didn't seem to care; it would just be an act for him.

For some reason that made him very sad.

"It's fine, I'll tell her tomorrow. I'd rather not lie to my mother if I can help it."

"Whatever you want," Nico sighed. "I'm at your mercy now, I don't really have a say in my own life anymore."

Percy felt the hidden sorrow in his words and immediately felt awful.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though as his door opened once again and his sister came stampeding into his room.

"Percy!" He caught her in mid-air and twirled her around. She giggled like mad and hugged him around the neck so hard he couldn't breathe.

Little Estelle was the spitting image of his mother and she shared their mother's impossible levels of happiness and excitement. There wasn't anyone that came before her in his eyes, she was so very important to him.

She let go of his neck and slid back down onto the floor. "I missed you," she said grinning at him. "Mama was exhausting this time; she wouldn't stop worrying about you."

Percy grinned back at her; for an 11 year old she was very cheeky. "I heard the same thing from Annabeth."

Her big brown eyes zoned in on Nico and she politely curtsied. "Are you the prince that Hazel has been talking about? Her half-brother?"

Nico gave Estelle a small smile. "I guess I am, but don't tell anyone." He winked at her, "it's supposed to be a secret."

"Hmm, I guess I'll keep it a secret for now then, since you're being so nice."

Percy ruffled her hair and pushed her towards the door. "Alright, brat, go back to terrorizing someone else. Nico here has been known to eat kids when he gets grumpy."

"As if I would believe that," she stuck her tongue out at her brother. "You can't trick me like you used to; I'm all grown up now."

"You'll always be a kid to me," he said while ruffling her hair again.

She kicked him on the leg and left in a huff and Percy tried his best not to 'awwwwwww' loudly at her. If he did, she would most likely come back and try her best to beat him up.

He sat back down on the bed and gave Nico a nervous smile. "Don't worry; I won't rush you into meeting Hazel, not until you're ready. I made sure she knew that when I wrote to her about you."

Nico wasn't angry though, so Percy allowed himself to relax.

He'd only been home for a short amount of time and he was already exhausted.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. No one asked him too many questions, and Percy's mom was so excited to get caught up with her son that she didn't even pay him much attention.

Nico almost didn't have the energy to meticulously lay his weapons out before he crawled into bed. The second his head hit the pillow he groaned and tried not to think about how tired he was.

Percy crashed almost instantly the moment he got into bed, he didn't even say goodnight to Nico.

" _Well as long as he stays over there, I don't want to get beaten up in my sleep tonight."_

The one time the fucker fell asleep beside him when they were taking Piper back to the capital; he damn near broke his leg. He wasn't sure just exactly how strong Percy was but he was just glad the kick wasn't aimed any higher.

He glared at the other man while he thought about it. The idiot infuriated him sometimes, but he was maybe starting to think of Percy as a friend.

" _At least I know it's safe for us to be friends anyway. I doubt anyone could hurt Percy, he can definitely hold his own."_

That was it then, Percy really was the answer to everything. Nico didn't have to worry about anyone using him against him, and obviously he didn't have to worry about Percy betraying him.

He looked at Percy's sleeping face and sighed. It was harder than he thought, trying to keep himself from feeling anything. Percy was just too…there so often. He was beautiful and charming, he made friends everywhere he went and he could fight too.

There wasn't much Nico could find a fault in, and that bothered him.

He closed his eyes and felt sleep creep up on him quickly.

" _I wonder if he thinks the same thing about me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late post. With doc appointments and my birthday things got a little hectic. I already had this written up, in fact I still have another 20 pages written up besides this. I'm trying to pace the chapters though because I have a hard time sitting still for long, so I want to prolong it so I have more time to write without catching up.

Keeps the pressure off I find.

Anyway! I hope you all enjoy, and as always, I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors as some things tend to slip past me.

* * *

When Nico finally pulled himself out of his deep sleep, he was sickeningly warm.

He blinked his eyes open and yawned. The heat wasn't coming from the room but from the blankets he'd wrapped himself in.

In fact… the blankets were breathing….

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Percy shot up from his arms and looked around. "What? What's going on?"

Nico smacked his arm and pushed him away. "You tell me, I woke up and you were snuggled into me like a freaking baby."

Percy's green eyes narrowed at him. "For your information, _Nico_ , I was sleeping soundly last night when you woke me up cursing at me because I kicked you or something. You _demanded_ to hold onto me from behind so I couldn't kick you anymore. When I tried to refuse you just wrapped me in a blanket and pinned me to the bed and then you fell sleep."

Nico was so tired it took him a while to process this.

"Fuck off, Jackson, I did not."

"Right back at you, di Angelo, you did so."

Nico threw the blankets over him and twisted them around do he couldn't easily escape. And while Percy was trying to free himself, Nico got dressed and grabbed his weapons and took off before he was stopped.

He didn't exactly want to tag along with his friend while he went to have a personal talk with his mother. So it would be best if he entertained himself for now and went to explore his new home.

Once he was sure Percy wouldn't chase after him his stopped only long enough to strap his weapons on and then easily snuck out of the big manor. Not that he needed to sneak, but it would be less bothersome if he didn't run into one to one of three people he had met there.

Being outside on the small mountain overlooking the sea, Nico could see why it was called the Emerald Isles. The water surrounding the island was a bright blue-green color, the same color Percy's eyes tended to be under different light.

 _"Oh no you don't. You got away from him so you did have to think about him at all."_

His eyes followed the path that led down into the small city and all around the surrounding area. There were several grand looking homes, none that really caught his eye though. Percy had said that he didn't have to meet his sister until he wanted to, which meant she lived somewhere else.

He just had to find out where that place was.

Then he could observe her and decide if she really was the bastard daughter of his father.

He picked a place that seemed the likeliest and started toward it. Luckily the sandals he was wearing, along with the lighter clothes kept the heat from baking him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the heat here. It wasn't even noon and already the temperature was enough to make you sweat in the shade.

He understood now why Percy's skin was a bronze as it was, it didn't look like they got much rain on the Emerald Isles.

He climbed onto the roof of the manor that he chose and stayed close to the shadows. It was a little ways out of town so there weren't many people watching, which made it easy to move without being spotted.

There was a man inside talking to what must have been his friend. Nico only had to listen to the conversation for a brief moment to know that he was at the wrong place. Percy had said that his sister married a man named Frank, but this man's name was Charles.

 _"Well I didn't exactly expect to find her the first try; on to the next one."_

It was getting close to dinner time before Nico decided that he had had enough for the day. The last manor he was currently checking out had barely a soul in it, just a huge man that looked like he was from one of the oriental continents.

He had slipped into the office on the second floor and had read some of his letters. They said nothing interesting but he did discover that the man's name was Zhang, and that was not even close to Frank. So he left a little bit more irritated than he would have liked.

This manor was in the middle of town so it made it harder so him to get in and out easily. And not only was he not wearing black, but the place was surrounded by people rushing through the streets, trying to get home to their families for dinner.

Nico paused before jumping down into the streets, making sure that everyone in the vicinity was occupied and not paying attention. He hit the ground and stood, walking away at a normal pace so to not draw attention to himself.

 _"I still got it, even without my magic or assassin gear."_

He turned the next corner and headed back in the direction of Percy's home. He didn't want to be late, and he was filthy from all the climbing and crawling he' been doing so he definitely needed a bath.

A young woman stepped in front of him from out of nowhere and pointed a finger at him angrily. "Did you really think you could break into a home in the middle of the day without noticing?"

She was small and very pretty; with curly almost copper hair and dark cocoa skin. She was laughably small standing next to Nico, but Nico actually took a step back from her as she advanced on him.

It wasn't her anger or the way she was looking at him like she was going to kill him; it was her eyes. She had the same golden eyes that his father had had. Her eyes were much brighter of course, filled with a fire and compassion Nico had never seen in his father, but they were still too similar.

"Hazel?"

Her golden eyes widened but she didn't lower her finger. "Do I know you?"

"Uhhh…errr…no." Nico instinctively wanted to run. This is not how he pictured this happening at all. He wanted to sit back and try to figure out if she was what he was looking for. He wanted to know if it was worth building that bridge and bringing up all those memories.

"Oh my gods…" She finally lowered the threatening finger as she seemed to really get a good look at him. "You look just like the man in my mother's painting. You must be…"

"Nico," He offered quietly. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to run or try to fix the situation.

"Nico…di Angelo?" She rolled the name off her tongue, her voice hopeful.

Nico looked to make sure no one was too close to overhear. "Yes, but don't say it too loud, I don't need that information to get out."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a bemused look. "Oh aren't you mysterious. And why would you be scared of anyone finding out? It's not like—"

"Maybe I just don't want to answer a hundred questions about how…how everything happened." He snapped at her, he didn't mean to, but his family was always a touchy subject. "I just want to be Nico, no one else. I'm not a prince, I'm not a good person, and I don't want the weight of that name dragging me down."

Hazel took his hand in hers and unclenched his fist. He hadn't realized he'd done it, not even when his nails had cut into his palm.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I never knew our father; I guess I kind of dissociate myself from the thought of his death. I tend to forget that an entire family was wiped out that night. I'm sorry."

He pulled his hand back and tucked it in his pocket. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize."

She gave him a more cheerful smile. "So I assume because I know your profession that you were breaking into houses all day to try and find me?"

Nico shrugged and said nothing.

"You know," she said grinning at him. "You could have just asked Percy."

" _Ididn'twanttoaskPercy_ ," Nico hissed at her.

Her eyes went wide at his sudden mood change but she laughed. "I see that's going well." She took the sleeve of his arm and began leading him back to her home. "Percy told me everything in a letter today, so I guess he knew you were looking for me. I can't believe you two had to get married for that reason, it's a shame it couldn't have happened naturally."

"Naturally?" Nico grumbled at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Hazel didn't let go of him, even when she had to struggle to pull the door open. It was almost like she was trying to make sure he didn't run away. "It's a shame you two airheads couldn't have fallen in love and gotten married in your own time. It's so obvious that he gets under your skin already. Who's to say it wouldn't have developed further eventually."

"I'd rather be dead honestly," he said as they both entered into the lobby of the building.

She pushed the door closed and then stopped to give him a very pointed look, like she could see right through him.

 _"You better not be able to read minds too."_

He was relieved when her expression didn't change, which meant he was in the clear.

"We're going to go greet Frank upstairs and we're not going to tell him how you broke into our home," she said her voice was very clear and to the point. "And then were going to sit down and talk about everything, because I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."

 _"I'm not in the clear as much as I thought."_

He wouldn't say he wasn't nervous, in fact he was terrified. This was his sister he was talking to. She was tiny and so full of life, and Nico knew that if any of his enemies found out about her she would be dead and Nico could do nothing to stop it.

"Oh and Nico?"

He couldn't react fast enough to dodge her before she had grabbed him in a hug and pulled him as tight as humanly possible.

"It's so very nice to meet you."

With his heart still hammering and his fear turning his blood cold in his veins, he still managed to put his arms around her. She was so warm and so alive, and she was solid, nothing like the ghosts of his past.

"It's…nice to meet you to, Hazel."

* * *

As it turned out, the one letter Nico had read on Frank's desk was a letter he wrote to his father. Frank never signed letters to his father in his first name Hazel told him later; they didn't have a close relationship. So those letters were always signed with Frank's last name, Zhang.

"He doesn't look like a Frank," Nico told her. They were on the roof of her home; the area had been turned into a small garden of sorts. It was peaceful and quiet; he could see why she liked it there.

She made a sound, like she was slightly insulted by his comment. "Well do any of us really look like our names?"

"I'm not going to answer that," He said, lying down on his back so he could watch the sky darken.

"Dinner is served," a voice said from the entrance onto the roof.

Frank brought over two plates to the small table and set them down. "I made something easy; just don't forget to bring the plates back because you know what happened last time."

Nico turned his head and watched Frank get Hazel a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll leave you two to talk."

 _"Cute, sickeningly cute…"_

"Thanks, dear," she said as she waved goodbye to her husband. Then she kicked Nico's foot gently, trying to urge him up off the grass. "Come eat, you need to replenish your energy after all your hard work."

"Why do I have the feeling you're mocking me?" Nico mumbled at her but he still got up and took a seat at the table. "You do realize I'm—"

"A big bad assassin?" She giggled and almost choked on her food. "The most dangerous man on the mainland?"

Nico huffed at her, "it's not exactly something I let people take lightly."

She raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head slowly. "We both have blood on our hands, dear brother, now eat your food."

 _"I seriously can't tell if she's fucking with me."_

But rather than complain, Nico picked up his fork and started to eat his meal.

"So…" She waited until they were a few minutes into the meal before speaking. "About Percy—"

"Oh gods, I'm not talking about him right now."

"Oh gods but we are," she pointed her fork at him like it was a deadly weapon. "I don't want to bring up your past but I want to get to know you, which leaves Percy so spill."

Nico pulled a dagger out of its sheath and laid it down on the table.

It was supposed to intimidate her but she didn't even hesitate before grabbing it and pointing it at him. "Oh thanks," she waved it at his face. "No come on, tell me how things are going? I know there's no way you would be here if you didn't feel _something_ for Percy. Otherwise you guys would have parted ways and you would be somewhere else on the mainland hiding from whoever is chasing you."

"Oh you're an expert when it comes to me now are you?"

She gave him another one of those looks, like she was talking to a child. "Please, you're so easy to read you could be an open book."

"I don't feel anything other than friendship for him," Nico said very fast before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Mmmhmm. And how do those feeling of friendship feel exactly?" Her eye were sparkling with amusement, she was enjoying the game.

When Nico still didn't answer, she sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm just joking around with you, I don't have any idea what your feelings are for my friend." She tried not to coo at him when he looked at her with those pretty dark eyes of his.

"But if you're worried that he would be angry if you tried to take advantage of him because you're married by law, don't worry. Percy Jackson can't be swayed to do anything, and I know that from experience."

Nico still continued to chew, but the look in his eyes had changed.

"In fact," she continued. "Judging by the tone of his letters when he was writing about you, I'd say he's having the exact same feelings."

Finally Nico finished chewing and swallowed so he could speak. "I don't need someone like that and I don't think I ever will."

She looked sad, her mouth opened as if she was going to reply, but she never did.

* * *

Nico finished dinner with his sister and returned to Percy's manor before the sun set too low in the sky. He didn't want to be rude by not making an appearance after all.

The servants were quietly walking the halls; some of them bowing as he approached. He hated that, it was going to be hard to get used to the special treatment again.

He was not at all expecting to find Percy in the hall in front of his bedroom door, leaning against the wall.

"Did you fall asleep before you could make it to your bed?" He asked the smaller man.

Percy turned from looking at a spot on the wall to Nico, giving him a goofy lopsided grin. "Heya, Nico."

"….Heya…" Nico backed away from Percy as he kind of half fell over and tried to steady himself with Nico's arm.

"I told my mom," Percy said with a laugh. "She broke out the wine, and I partook."

"Wine is enough to put you on your ass? I thought you were half god?" Nico took Percy by the arm before he actually fell over and helped him into the bedroom.

Percy only made things worse by wrapping his arms around Nico's neck and letting himself be dragged into the room pathetically. "Well she had the wine; I had the ' _nectar of the gods'_ , which stands for 'really strong shit'."

"You're really fucking drunk." Nico tried to pull Percy over to the bed so he didn't have to hold him up anymore but Percy was fighting him.

"I'm as drunk as a priestess seeking visions." Percy laughed at his own words and then hiccupped.

"I think the priestesses get high, not drunk." Nico finally managed to bring Percy over to the bed. They struggled briefly until Percy fell backwards and took Nico with him.

Percy seemed very pleased by this of course. He wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and kept him there, petting his hair and cooing at him.

"Seriously?" Nico tried to pull away but Percy was insanely strong.

"Are you the big bad god who has come to defile the pure shrine maiden?" Percy asked somewhat seriously before bursting into giggles.

"I'm going to puke on you," Nico grumbled before really trying to struggle his way out of the situation.

"Oh please mister god of the sea!" Percy pushed Nico only so far away so he could grab him by the cheek and squish them. "Be gentle with me, it's my first time!"

"I do not need to know how you were conceived!" Nico cursed at him and tried to flip out of his grasp. He only managed to get away when Percy started laughing so hard that he finally let go of Nico to clutch at his stomach.

Nico glared at him heatedly and jumped on top of him, his blade drawn and held to Percy's throat before he could move to stop him. "You don't know how hard it is not to kill you sometimes. One of these days I'm just going to snap and—"

Percy's warm hand on his cheek stopped him.

Nico said nothing, he didn't even move as he felt those warm fingers ghost over his cheek before slowly tracing down to his lips. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stop it; stop whatever was happening right then.

He knew Percy was drunk, really drunk. He knew he probably didn't mean anything he was doing. But the calloused fingers gently tracing his features with something akin to adoration almost had him hoping. He hated admitting it; he was so determined to stay in the pit of darkness he had built for himself.

When Percy pulled him closer, he didn't fight it. The blade he was holding against Percy's throat was released and Nico instead gripped his fingers in Percy's hair. Their lips met and Nico had to remember to keep breathing. Percy tasted like salt from the ocean and he smelled like the clearest day out on the sea.

Percy groaned in a way that had hot sparks racing down his spine and moved to deepen the kiss. The green-eyed man was not shy with his tongue. He used it to lap at Nico's own tongue before using his teeth to pull on his bottom lip in a way that could only be described as 'sinful'.

They had to stop. They had to stop now.

Nico wasn't sure what was going to happen if they didn't, but he knew it would end their fragile friendship for sure.

He wanted to tell Percy to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially not when Percy flipped them over so he was on top so he could have more control.

Percy was kissing him hungrily, in a way that Nico had never experienced. He was like a hungry animal, biting his lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. The assault only stopped when Percy's lips moved from Nico's mouth to his jaw where he was determined to leave a couple marks before returning to his lips.

 _"Mine."_ Percy growled at him and he pulled Nico's head back by his hair and started biting and sucking on his neck.

Nico panted and let out a small whine. Percy was like a force, a rushing wave of water and he was drowning in it.

 _"Mine,"_ Percy said again, biting him on a spot on his neck that he had no idea could be so sensitive.

Speechless, Nico didn't bother telling him to fuck off, not even as Percy continued to mark and bite him.

It was a few minutes later after when he realized Percy was spending too much time on one spot that he noticed he had fallen asleep on him.

 _"Percy fucking Jackson."_

Nico all but threw the prince off him and then quickly grabbed a pillow and held it over his face. He really wanted to kill him; it would have been so easy and would have saved him some embarrassment. But it wasn't worth being chased out of the only place that he was wanted.

So instead he pulled the pillow back so he could smack Percy in the face with it.

Percy did nothing more than snore loudly before rolling over to get more comfortable.

 _"Your days are numbered, you dick."_

* * *

Percy didn't say anything about what happened the night before and Nico was glad. He knew that Percy knew, because Percy could see inside his head, but he didn't confront him about it.

 _"Thank the gods."_

In fact, Percy treated the next few days as if nothing had happened.

They spent the day after 'the incident' picking out clothes for Nico. This included having the local tailor stopping by to get his measurements.

Percy also had a family friend stop by so they could come up with a way so Nico could carry all his weapons. They settled on a series of belts with holsters that crossed over his legs to hold the rest of them. They would be on display, but Nico didn't care about scaring people. He was just glad to have his babies back.

Once he was properly outfitted and armed, Percy started taking them out of the city to the forests to explore. The island was beautiful, and that included its rolling green hills and dense woods. It looked like a place out of a fairy tale.

Percy chatted easily with him as always, like nothing had changed. But Nico wasn't stupid; he could feel the wall the other man had put up.

He just didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did.

The intimate contact they once shared, the hand holding and just standing close to each other stopped. And it was Nico who found himself trying to reach for Percy's hand, trying to close the gap in any way possible.

He missed it.

Not that he would admit that to anyone.

When they weren't wandering the great outdoors, they were over at Hazel's house. His sister was more than delighted to see them. She had Frank make the most amazing food and sweets and then the four of them would sit and talk.

They talked about everything because Hazel and Nico had a lot to catch up on in each other's lives. And Percy and Frank were apparently close friends. They would act like a couple of fools, wrestling each other (Frank almost threw Percy off the roof one time) and sparing.

The siblings finally had a chance to be alone when Percy left to help Frank with something. That's when Hazel turned on Nico with her most scary expression.

"What is going on? Spill it."

Nico snorted at her.

"Seriously, Percy looks like he pissed on the floor. Did you guys fight?" She moved from the chair she was sitting in to the chair right next to Nico so he couldn't run. "I'll find out eventually you know, just say it."

Nico shrugged nonchalantly. "Percy got drunk and was all over me."

Obviously Hazel hadn't been expecting that. "Wow, I guess my advice worked then."

"No it fucking didn't. We didn't actually have sex, we just kissed…"

She leaned in closer to his face to look directly into his eyes.

Nico backed away. "Okay, well it was more like he was trying to eat my face but yeah."

She continued to stare at him, and Nico could actually feel the blush work its way on his cheeks.

"Is that what all the marks on your neck were?" She finally backed off only so she could cover her mouth to contain her mirth. "You two are downright _filthy._ "

"Don't look at me," Nico grumbled. "Percy is the filthy one."

Hazel picked up her cup and took a sip. "Well if Percy and Frank weren't related I would ask him if he could teach Frank a few things."

"I don't need to know this." Nico glared in any direction that wasn't hers.

"I mean," Hazel took another sip. "It's not like Frank is bad or anything, in fact he's kind of a beast."

"Oh my _gods._ "

"But sometimes he treats me like I'm going to break and I'm _not._ "

Nico shot up from his seat and pointed toward the door that opened to the stairs. "Is that Frank and Percy now? Look they're back."

Hazel laughed and pulled his hand until he sat down again. "Nico…"

Nico tried not to look at her, but he knew if he didn't she wouldn't give up. "Yes?" He turned only to glare at her.

She pinched his cheek. "Don't worry, I promise things will work out."

Nico shrugged her off. "You obviously don't know me very well, so I'll enlighten you. Things never work out the way I want them."

She said nothing else to him, but she placed her hand on his and brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

And this time, Nico didn't pull away from her.

* * *

Not much happens, just some cute scenes. They'll eventually figure it out...I hope.

Feel free to comment with me ideas, where I have a bunch written up it's very easy for me to add a scene in :)


	4. Chapter 4

A bunch of dirty stuff I guess. Some plot. Some character development.

Excuse the mistakes as always :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was two months of dancing around each other before Nico finally snapped. They were hanging out in one of Percy's favourite hiding spots; a small clearing in the woods with a small waterfall close by. It was the perfect place to solve their issues, if Nico could find the courage.

"Take out your sword."

Percy's eyes widened in shock and his face went immediately red. "No thanks."

Nico's face quickly mirrored Percy's as he figured out exactly what his friend's mind had jumped to. "Not like that you moron, I mean your weapon." Nico unsheathed his own black blade as if to demonstrate what he was talking about. "Gods you have a filthy mind."

Percy hesitated and appeared to be taking in the beauty of the area and avoiding Nico's gaze.

"Don't tell me you're actually afraid to fight me?" Nico tried again. "I know I'm intimidating and all—"

Percy cut him off. "Terrifying."

Nico didn't bother waiting any longer. He charged, swinging his sword down in a graceful arch, intending to take the prince's head off.

Percy moved so fast Nico didn't see the block coming until their swords clanged loudly. The sound sent several woodland creatures scattering in freight and Nico caught himself smiling.

"You were going to cut me," Percy spat. His green eyes were filled with shock and maybe some fear; something Nico wasn't used to seeing on the other man.

"I wasn't going to cut you," Nico said dangerously. He didn't let up the pressure bearing down on Percy's blade. "I was going to kill you."

Percy kicked out his foot without warning, a sad attempt to trip Nico again. But Nico saw it coming this time and he back-flipped away before the foot made contact with him. He didn't pause before he was advancing on the prince again.

"You better make a move before I cut your sword arm from your body." He feinted a step to the left, trying to throw Percy off balance. Percy didn't fall for it and he easily blocked another blow from Nico's weapon.

It was a dance after that. Blow for blow. Block for block.

Percy was fast and he had the strength of a god; a fact that Nico hated to admit. But as they continued to cross swords, Nico could tell Percy wasn't giving the battle his all. In fact he looked rather bored as he swatted Nico's blade away for the seventh time.

It was infuriating.

Nico pulled out two smaller throwing knives and threw them at Percy, no hesitation. As expected, Percy moved his sword in a last flick that send them scattering to the ground.

"Stop this," Percy's tone made him sound agitated. "You're going to end up getting hurt."

The words only made Nico angrier.

Nico sped up, throwing more knives at Percy's face to distract him. Percy hit the blade away again, but by the time he realized where Nico was, Nico was already coming in for the kill. He had to block another swing that was aimed for his neck before drawing water from the nearby trees to block the next one aimed for his gut.

"Nico!" He tried to hit the black blade out of Nico's hand, but Nico _was_ a formidable opponent. He didn't have Percy's strength, but he sure as hell had speed. Nico parried his move and in a move he'd never seen, somehow flipped his sword under Percy's and hit out of his hands.

But the move left Nico open, and Percy reached for one of the blades on Nico's belt, pulled it out, kicked Nico's feet out from under him and then pinned him to the ground with the knife at his throat.

Nico was breathing hard as he glared at full for at Percy. He could feel Nico straining under him, trying to get out from the pin even though the blade at his throat was cutting into his skin.

"Stop." Percy stated firmly. He prayed Nico didn't hear the quiver in his voice. The man under him didn't seem to realize just how beautiful he was in that moment. If Percy was any weaker, he would have already leaned down to kiss him.

But Nico snarled at him, still fighting the hold. "Fucking let me up you fuck."

Nico was pissed now. This was the second time Percy had held him down. It was so humiliating to be reminded again how much stronger Percy was compared to him. The prince hadn't even broken a sweat during their fight, where Nico felt as if he'd run from one side of the Isles to the other.

"What even brought this on?" Percy moved the blade away from Nico's throat. With his other hand free he used it to hold onto Nico's other hand he his grip was less painful.

"We have to talk." Nico growled.

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. "About what?"

"Read my fucking mind," Nico spat out. "You tell me."

The smile disappeared and Percy sighed loudly. He was acting as if Nico was a child throwing a tantrum. "We don't need to talk about anything, I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry. I've felt so bad I haven't had the heart to try and win your trust back yet."

"So we just ignore each other because you're feeling sorry for yourself?" Nico struggled to get free again and was relieved when Percy let go of his hands. But the other man stayed, making no move to get off his stomach.

"No," Percy let out a sigh as he stared down at his friend. "I just don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than you're feeling right now."

"You think I'm feeling uncomfortable? That's it?!" Nico shoved so hard the other man actually lost his balance. He used the rest of his strength to flip Percy right off him and quickly stood up.

Percy stared up at him with big green eyes; the look made Nico feel a little better. But then Percy stood and walked back toward the manor, not saying anything else. It looked as though their conversation was over.

Nico growled violently and scrambled to collect all his weapons before following after him. He cursed in every language he knew. He cursed Percy, he cursed his life. He made sure to curse his own feelings at length because they were the reason for this whole situation after all.

It was the longest 20 minutes of Nico's life, and it was made no better by Percy completely ignoring him. The assassin had reached his breaking point, and he was determined to fix this problem before it over took him. It wasn't until they were back in Percy's room and Percy had shut the door that Nico turned on him again.

"For someone who reads minds, you sure do get it wrong a lot."

"Oh?" Percy leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "Enlighten me."

 _"Cocky little shit."_

"I wasn't uncomfortable with you, dumbass." Nico narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to challenge him.

"Oh yes," Percy smirked but it wasn't at all happy. "The emotions of discomfort I got off you every time you thought about it were just fake then?"

"The discomfort was not about you or what we did," Nico hissed. "It was because I wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you until I had you _screaming_."

Percy's shocked look only told him that the mind reader had no idea exactly what he'd been thinking for the last two months. For some reason that just made Nico angrier. He hated having to explain himself. This whole situation was new to him, and it was fucking frustrating that he had to initiate the 'feelings' talk.

 _"Fuck it; I was never good with words."_

Nico closed the space between them and shoved Percy against the door. "Fucking moron. Mind reader my ass." He leaned down to press his lips against Percy's, more gently than Percy had been with him months before.

But then Percy groaned like the last time and Nico felt something snap. He grabbed Percy by the back of his thighs and picked him up, slamming him against the door again. He kissed his prince like he wanted to since that night. Heavy, needy, hot. He pressed his body against Percy's to rid them of any empty space between them.

Percy seemed pleased with the current turn of events. He squeezed his legs around Nico's waist, one of his legs traveling down to rub at the back of Nico's leg. Then his breath was hot on Nico's lips and Nico realized with a start, that he had closed his eyes.

 _"More…"_

Nico hissed and pressed his hips hard into Percy's. He had no idea what to do next; he had no experience with these things at all. Following what little instincts he had, he hiked Percy up a little higher and bit down on his neck.

His hand fumbled at Percy's pants now that there was a bit of room to maneuver. He reached in and took Percy's dick into his hand, it was hard and heavy, and Percy let out a sharp whine at the contact.

Nico bit down harder on the skin in his mouth and was rewarded with a gasp. He worked his hand over Percy's length; it was slick with precum which made the whole thing easier.

Percy was shaking in his arms, clutching at him with a desperation that had Nico's head spinning. "Please, Nico, please…" His nails were digging into Nico's clothes so hard they were starting to break his skin.

"Fuck…" Nico groaned again and placed Percy back on his feet; he had to steady him when Percy almost fell over. Once he was sure he was good, Nico roughly pulled Percy's shirt off and kissed a path down his chest. He stopped to bite and suck on his nipples, pulling on them when they got hard and that made Percy growl.

Nico continued his descent, biting and kissing sharp hip bones, until his knees hit the floor with a dull thud. He looked up at the man in front of him, green eyes meeting gray before Nico used his hot tongue to lick up the length of Percy's dick.

Percy's head flew back and smashed off the door loudly. "Fuck."

Nico had no clue what he was doing, but he began licking and kissing the hard length, going on the sounds he was getting out of his lover. When he was bold enough, he placed his lips around the tip and rolled his tongue over the head.

A hand tangled itself in his hair and pulled hard.

Nico hissed but he didn't stop. He moved his hands up Percy's thighs to grab his ass and took as much as he could, moaning as the hot flesh filled his mouth.

Percy whimpered and thrust accidently, apologizing when he thought he choked Nico. But Nico moaned again and moved Percy's hips until he repeated the action. He thrust into the heat of Nico's mouth slowly, so not to overwhelm him. He knew Nico was a virgin, so he wanted to make sure this was at least a little enjoyable.

But Nico only moaned louder every time Percy bottomed out, and the feeling was so good Percy didn't think he could hold back any longer. Nico encouraged him by sucking harder, trying to get him to go harder, faster. It was becoming all too much, Percy pulled Nico's hair again and started really thrusting. He fucked Nico's face as hard as he dared, pleasure racing up his spine every time Nico groaned happily.

"Nico, I—I'm going to…" He tried to pull out, before he lost it and choked his new lover.

But Nico was having none of that, he pulled Percy closer and sucked hard, his tongue doing things that should have been illegal.

When Percy looked into Nico's eyes, he didn't have to read minds to know what Nico was thinking.

 ** _"Do it."_**

Percy bit on his other hand to keep himself from screaming too loud. It was in the middle of the day after all, and he didn't want to alert anyone. He came so hard his legs actually started shaking and he had to pull his hand away from his mouth to steady himself on the door.

Nico finally pulled his mouth away and gave Percy one last kiss on his hip before pulling his pants up and securing them. "You okay?" Nico tried not to chuckle as he placed a hand on Percy's trembling legs.

Percy finally fell onto his ass and he looked at Nico with something that could only be amazement. "Holy shit." He grabbed Nico by the hair again and pulled him in for another kiss. "You are…"

"Save the sap, Jackson," Nico grumbled. "I sucked your dick, it's not like I proposed to you."

Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We're already married, fool."

"Whatever."

Percy snorted at him and kissed him again. His hands were already moving, trying to unbuckle some of the belts that held Nico's pants on. He wanted to return the favor, badly.

A knock on the door scared them both.

"Sir? Your mother requests your presence in the lounge."

Percy coolly answered, "Uh, yeah, I'll be right there."

The two men exchanged an awkward look before Percy smiled shyly. "I could be quick?"

Nico glared at him. "Let's not, I don't think I could concentrate knowing your mother is waiting for you.

"Good point…" Percy grinned and leaned in to kiss him again. His expression looked more serious when he pulled away. "We're going to have to talk after I get back. I just want to know where we stand."

"We're two married men having sex," Nico replied quickly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Percy held Nico's hand to his lips and kissed the scarred knuckles.

Nico grabbed his nose with the same hand and squeezed gently. "Let's not do that. I think we'd both be stupid to say that there wasn't some attraction to each other."

"Is that all?" Percy was really adamant. "Attraction and lust is all this is?"

Nico growled and cursed at him. "You know it's more than that."

"Friendship?" Percy offered.

Nico looked at Percy, those green eyes drawing him in as they always did. He knew there was more. It wasn't just that he was used to having Percy close to him now; if anything he wanted Percy with him. He wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up to him every morning. But what was that? Was that love? Nico wasn't sure. He'd never felt anything like it before he knew that much. Maybe that was 'love' and he just didn't know because it was new.

The thoughts racing through Nico's head must have gotten to Percy somehow. He smiled at Nico and ruffled his hair before standing up. "We should go see what my mother wants before she comes and gets us herself." He offered a hand to Nico and helped the other man to his feet.

"That's a terrifying notion, let's go."

They quickly fixed their clothes and hair before stepping out of the room. Nico had a feeling that Percy's mother would be able to see through it anyway. She was probably looking out for any sign of them hooking up.

Percy turned to look at him and gave him a grin.

Obviously Nico's train of thought had been correct.

The arrived at the lounge quickly enough and knocked on the door. Nico could hear voices inside, some he didn't recognize.

"Come in." Sally called from the other side.

Percy opened the door and went in, with Nico hot on his heels.

Before Nico could even get a good look at their visitor, Percy's hand shot out and grabbed his arm in a steely grip.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked.

But Percy had gone completely still. His muscles were seized up in a way that Nico knew immediately there was something wrong.

His gaze turned from Percy to the man standing next to the big open window on the other side of the room. At first Nico didn't recognize the person standing there. He was tall and imposing; the way he was propped up against the wall so carefree made Nico instantly go on guard.

"Good to see you again," the man spoke.

Nico's hand reached for his sword as the voice finally registered with him, but Percy stopped him.

"I knew there was something off about you," Zeus said in a very low tone. "But imagine my surprise to find out that the great Hades is the last living di Angelo." He grinned, "I just had to come see if it was true."

* * *

"And he just showed up unannounced?" Hazel asked Percy.

"Yep, and I had to hold onto Nico just to keep him from running over and cutting the King's head off." Percy sighed sadly and placed his teacup back on the table. "Zeus is going to be staying for visit before heading back to his kingdom. I just don't know what I'm going to do with Nico until then."

Hazel nodded in agreement. "Well of course he can stay here," she said. "He's more than welcome, in fact you both are."

Percy smiled but it never reached his eyes. "Thank you Hazel, but I'm afraid Nico won't leave the manor. He's paranoid; he even asked my mother if she wanted company for the rest of the day." He chuckled dryly at the thought. "I even tried to dissuade him by telling him that he would likely be dragged into a tea party with my sister. He just said that he would be honored to join my sister for tea."

"He knows how to bring out the charm to a scary degree," Hazel said with a laugh.

Frank, who had been quiet, let out his own laugh. "The last time he was here he asked me all about my dog. I told him we didn't have any animals and he played out the story so well I almost started to believe there was a damn dog living in my home."

Percy looked at him wide eyed, and then shook his head with another laugh. "Gods, he's just fucking with you."

"Oh I know," Frank replied. "I just figured it's his way of testing if I'm good enough for Hazel."

"He's so cute, in a scary kind of way," Hazel said. "She took a drink of her tea and turned back to Percy. "Do we need to try and get him out of the manor or are you going back to make sure he doesn't spill blood?"

"I'm going back," Percy said quickly. "I just thought I'd stop by and tell you what's happening while Nico is distracted. Zeus all but invited himself to dinner, so that's going to be an awkward affair."

Hazel looked at Frank and Percy could see the words being exchanged between them. He ignored both of their thoughts, not wanting to intrude.

She looked back at Percy; her face was different from before. She was planning something, he could tell that easily enough. Hazel with a plan was never a good thing.

Percy said goodbye to his two good friends and returned home before someone killed someone. He was so frustrated by the whole situation, he had finally been getting somewhere with Nico. He wasn't expecting to even get Nico's trust back after his drunken episode.

They were teetering on the edge of something big and then Zeus shows up. Percy was starting to wonder if Nico's bad luck was real, because it sure felt like it.

 _"After Zeus is gone we'll have to talk again. I know for sure I want something more, but I don't want to force Nico into anything."_

Not that Nico could be forced into anything; the guy was more stubborn than an ox.

Speaking of Nico; Percy could hear the man laughing and carrying on a conversation in his sister's room. He dared to peek his head inside and almost died when he saw Nico dressed in fine women's clothes. He was sporting a sparkling tiara and wearing the worse gaudy makeup possible to man.

His sister was laughing so hard she was having trouble pouring her tea; the hot liquid was splashing everywhere. It was only made worse when Nico would throw his hands up in the air and shout "oohhh nooo" in a high pitched voice.

Obviously Percy was standing and staring for too long because Nico noticed him and glared at him.

"Shut up, keep walking."

Percy (while still suppressing his laughter) walked into the room and placed a hand on his sister's head. "I didn't know you had this much girly stuff, this is impressive."

She grinned up at him, her eyes wet with tears of laughter. "I had to borrow it from Annabeth. He kept letting me do more and more ridiculous things to him, I wanted to see how far I could get."

"Yea well I can't say no to you when you look so damn cute," Nico grumbled at them both. "You Jackson's all get whatever you want, why should it stop with me?"

Estelle rolled her eyes dramatically and mimed playing a violin.

Percy cackled.

Nico stood and started taking off his dress and accessories. "I didn't even get any tea out of this whole ordeal," he said as he placed the clothes on the table.

Percy pulled a cloth out of his pocket and attempted to clean off as much makeup as he could. Nico was coated though; he was going to need to wash his face with water to get it all off.

"You two are so gross, I hope I never have to get married," Estelle said.

Percy just grinned at her, "well sometimes when you meet someone as cute as Nico, it's just hard to not marry them."

She scoffed at the two of them. "Nico is too high maintenance for me."

"Do you even know what that means?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth said that Nico was 'high maintenance' so I'm just repeating what she said.

Nico pushed Percy's hand away before he rubbed his eyebrows off. "That's rich coming from her; she looks like she'd be way more work than me."

"Yeah," Percy said with a laugh. "All I have to do with you is give you a knife and a clean room and you would be content until the end of your days."

Nico glared at him but Estelle started pushing them both out the door before he could reply. "You're all gross, go be gross somewhere else."

The door slammed behind them and Percy gave Nico a look. "I bet I could think of a few things to do to be gross somewhere else."

He was baiting Nico, he knew that, but the look that Nico gave him made his skin burn.

Nico leaned in close, close enough that when he spoke, his hot breath ghosted Percy's ear. "Very tempting, _Jackson._ I'm sure I could think of a few gross things myself."

 _"Dear gods, give me the strength to not mount him in front of my sister's door."_

But Nico was already walking away, still rubbing at his cheeks that were bright red from Percy's cleaning. He could sense that Nico wasn't really at ease, the treat of Zeus being close by had him on edge.

 _"Don't think."_ Nico had said to him. _"Don't make things complicated."_

But going with the flow was never Percy's thing.

* * *

He could only avoid the elephant in the house for so long.

 _"And by elephant I don't mean Percy…"_

They were sitting at the table with Percy's mother and Zeus.

Sally looked less than pleased with their visitor. Nico could tell by the way she was being overly polite and barely putting the effort into small talk. Obviously his presence bothered her, but her hands were most likely tied.

Zeus, for the most part, kept things pleasant. He was very chatty with them all, but his eyes always lingered over Nico, and Nico could see the anger there.

Zeus wasn't here just to sit down and talk about the weather. He wanted something, and that something was most likely Nico's death.

Percy kept a hand on his thigh throughout most of the meal. Nico wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort him or if he was trying to make sure Nico didn't jump across the table. Probably a little of both honestly.

Nico was still amazed at the way Percy could fake his cheeriness. The assassin had to wear many masks in his profession to get what he wanted, but Percy was something else. It was more than a mask; really it was almost like there was a whole different man sitting next to him.

But Nico knew Percy; he didn't realize just how well he knew him until that moment.

Percy, he decided, was an interesting person.

"It's very rude to ignore a king."

Nico looked up from his plate to look at Zeus. "What?"

Zeus scoffed at him, like he'd been expecting the rude answer. "I asked you about your family."

The hand on his thigh tightened, but Nico didn't make any more to push Percy away. "What about my family?"

"I wanted to know," Zeus was gritting his teeth. It must have hurt him to keep repeating himself. "I wanted to know how they all died. There were no survivors from what I was told. How did _you_ get away? Did you sell your soul to a demon?"

Nico didn't allow himself to show any kind of reaction. He was an expert when it came to keeping his emotions in check in front of the enemy. "It was nothing like that," he started. "My family all died trying to get me out of our home. I watched the mountain collapse on them, and I never bothered to try and go back and help them."

Obviously this wasn't true, but Zeus didn't notice the sarcasm in Nico's voice. He just looked pleased, a big smile splitting his face. "Oh, now that sounds like you."

"My sister was reaching for me," Nico continued. "She had blood dripping down her face from where a rock had hit her head. Her leg was crushed under the rubble that had fallen on our mother and killed her only moments before."

Sally was looking at him in horror.

Nico couldn't bring himself to look at Percy.

"I knew she was dead," he said, his voice low. "I knew that if I tried to help her, I'd be dead too. So I ended it, I did what I thought was merciful."

"And what was that?" Zeus asked him. He was not at all put off by the story; in fact he looked like he was enjoying it.

The memory was numb to Nico now. He had never said this out loud before, not to anyone. But looking at this man who hated him and giving him the excuse the think that he was a monster…it made him feel happy for some reason.

"I took my sword and stabbed my sister through the heart."

There was a great and heavy silence after Nico said those words.

Percy's hand was shaking; Nico laid his own hand over it to sooth him.

Zeus laughed suddenly; it was loud; like he was hearing the funniest joke in the world. "I suspected you were going to say that. You had an early start then I guess, it explains a lot."

"It is pretty funny," Nico said with not a hint of amusement. He stood and started to pull his blade out of its sheath. "This is actually the very same sword I did the deed with. Would you like to see it?"

Percy stood and grabbed his hand, forcing the sword back into its sheath. "I think we can forgo the demonstration you're dying to provide us." He pulled Nico close by the waist and started directing him toward the door to the dining hall. "Please excuse us, we've been up since early morning and we're tired."

Nico wanted to strangle Percy.

He could have ended it right there…it would have been so easy. The mad kind would be one less stain in the world. And was positive no one would miss him once he was gone.

But Percy didn't stop until they were safe in their room and he had Nico pinned against the door. "Why did you tell him? You didn't have to tell him the truth."

Nico could feel the shock on his face; Percy was close to tears he was so upset.

"Why did you tell that hateful bastard something so painful? You could have _lied._ Better yet, you could have told him nothing at all."

"Why are you so upset?" Nico asked him with mild panic in his voice. He didn't understand why Percy was so upset.

"I'm upset because that was something personal, you asshole. He didn't deserve to hear that." Percy was holding onto his face, his thumbs moving to wipe away nonexistent tears.

"It's…no big deal, Perseus." Nico watched many emotions cross Percy's face. It finally settled back on sadness and Nico felt his own heart constrict in pain. His goal wasn't to make Percy sad; he just wanted to give the King something to think about before he killed him.

Nico sighed when Percy obviously didn't look happy to read the thoughts crossing his mind. So instead Nico leaned down to kiss his prince as gently as possible, his hands brushing through windswept black hair as calmingly as possible.

Percy kissed him back slowly; nothing about this kiss was hungry. They were simply trying to comfort each other, and Nico was grateful for that. His body didn't feel up to another round with his feisty friend just yet.

Pulling back only slightly so he could talk, Percy laughed. "We really need to get away from this door…"

It took Nico a second to understand what the green-eyed man was hinting at, but when he caught on he felt heat fill his cheeks. "Well you…"

Percy grinned while he waited, tracing Nico's face with his fingers to distract him.

But Nico couldn't come up with anything to say so he just sighed and moved to kiss one of Percy's fingers. "Let's just go to bed, talking to you is exhausting."

* * *

It's all done. All 83 Word pages, my lord. This is the stuff I have edited though. I hope you enjoyed it, until next time~


	5. Chapter 5

Nico didn't sleep much that night. Having Zeus there was just too stressful, he felt like he had his back to a cliff and was about to be pushed off. He hated being cornered, in fact he tried to make sure it never happened.

But here on the Emerald Isles he had too much to lose. There was no way he could run from any of this. It would mean leaving his sister to Zeus's mercy. And Percy's family, they wouldn't be safe either; gods knew what Zeus would do to Percy's mother and sister.

And Percy…

Nico brushed his fingers through Percy's hair so gently the prince never even flinched. He could never justify leaving Percy, not when they had become so important to each other.

No, Nico couldn't run, so this time he wouldn't.

Zeus was planning on leaving later that day and Nico wasn't sure how he felt about that. The pessimistic side of him was laughing and disagreeing completely. But there was another, smaller part of him that was optimistic. Maybe Zeus just wanted to do some mental torment? Now that Nico told him about his family, maybe he would just leave.

Either way, Nico wouldn't be able to relax until it was over.

Whatever the outcome.

He got out of bed as soon as the sun rose and dressed; he wanted to take a walk to help clear his head. He would be gone for only a few hours and back before Percy noticed he was gone.

Nico bowed politely to the servants as he made his way to the stable. He had to stop by the kitchen to steal an apple for Blackjack. The horse was excited to see him of course; they had become friends in the short time Nico was living there.

The hulking beast was the only animal that didn't die of freight whenever Nico was near. In fact, he bit Nico when he didn't bring apples on his visits.

"You're not so bad." Nico petted Blackjack on the neck and smiled as he got a snort in response. He could only assume he was being laughed at.

After Blackjack was sated, Nico found the walking trail that circled the manor and let his mind wander. It was easy to think with the sea breeze cooling your face and the sound of waves crashing muting all sound from the rest of the world.

" _I wonder when Percy's birthday is? That's something I should…know I guess."_

A tiny bit of panic gripped him as he tried to come up with a gift idea.

" _What do you get for a guy that has everything? Why couldn't I have found a peasant to fall in love with?"_

When he realized what he had just said to himself, he almost threw himself off the cliff and into the ocean.

" _Wait, I was just trying to figure out exactly what love was the other day and then my brain just throws it out there? Fuck you, brain."_

Nico grumbled quietly to himself and moved to the edge of the cliff to look down into the water. It was something that would have had Percy yelling at him of course, but Percy wasn't here. Sea green water tossed and crashed against the rocks far below him. Anyone else would have been a bit nervous standing there, but Nico didn't fear most things.

After watching the water for a little longer he let out another angry groan before going back to the path to continue his walk. He was at the entrance to the gardens now, Sally's pride and joy. And Nico had to admit, the place was indeed beautiful.

With all the sun and warm weather the flowers were always in full bloom. Their colors were so bright that they looked to be something out of a fairytale.

"Very pretty, are they not?"

Immediately, the mood turned sour.

Nico felt the change in his body. One second he was a prince walking through a garden, the next, a cold and heartless killer with his target in sight.

Nico turned to look at Zeus, who was sitting on a bench less visible thanks to some overbearing foliage. "Indeed." He wasn't the least bit scared. He had his weapons and Zeus had no guards in the vicinity that he could see; or at least, none that would be close enough to save him in time.

He could end it, here and now.

"Where's the prince?" Zeus asked in his fake polite voice. "Is he not yet out of bed?"

Nico wasn't paying too much attention to the king; his eyes were searching for any sign of a weapon. His brain was calculating every move. "As far as I know he's still sleeping." Zeus had no sword at his hip and no blade that Nico could spot. But even then, his sword would beat a dagger any day. He had the advantage.

Or so he thought, until Zeus pulled out some kind of weapon from behind the stone bench and pointed it at him. "Well isn't this perfect then. I was surprised to find that a man as careful as you has started forming habits. A walk every morning, just like that stable hand said. Very sloppy of you."

The thing that was pointed at him was something Nico had never seen. If he had to describe it he might call it something that looked like a bow. It had an arrow, but Zeus wasn't drawing the arrow back.

Never the less, Nico pulled his magic around him in a shield. His magic could easily block an arrow, so even if Zeus did use the contraption, it wouldn't succeed.

"But did I start forming habits so you would try to ambush me? Who really has the upper hand here, Zeus? Was I caught off guard or was I expecting you to try this?"

He was bluffing of course.

Living on the peaceful Isles had made him much more careless than he'd realized.

"I highly doubt that," Zeus lovely touched the woodwork of the weapon. "I even had this lovely thing made for the occasion. I had the blacksmiths create something that could kill even the great Hades."

Nico rolled his eyes and drew his sword. Zeus was just another showy, pompous asshole. He was excited, really excited to put an end to the man.

Zeus looked even more amused when Nico held up his sword. "Well I have to say, it's been nice, our little feud that is. I just wish I could have found out who you really were a little bit sooner. I could have had more fun with you."

Nico growled and stepped forward just as Zeus's finger pulled something on the weapon. There was an unfamiliar sound, like an arrow thinking into a tree but much louder.

He turned to see the arrow was indeed stuck in the tree behind him. Nico laughed and turned back to Zeus. "Made specifically to kill me, huh?"

But the look on Zeus's face wasn't anger at all. In fact, he looked overjoyed.

"That worked better than I thought it would," He pulled out another arrow from behind the bench and started loading it into the weapon. "My aim was a little off though, forgive me. I'm not used to using this contraption yet."

His words confused Nico; the arrow hadn't even touched him. He allowed his eyes to flick down his body just to double check and his heart almost stopped. He was bleeding; bad.

There was an arrow-sized hole in his lower right abdomen, and the blood was soaking his clothes and dripping onto the ground.

" _What in seven hells?"_

He checked his magic and found that the shield he put up was gone.

" _An arrow did this?"_

Zeus had the weapon aimed at him again and Nico jumped to the side, using more of his magic to move faster. The second arrow hit him in the chest. At his close range and with the power that was behind the arrow, Nico couldn't dodge.

He was in deep trouble.

His body hit the stone path and Nico cried as the arrow pushed in further. Neither arrow had been a fatal shot, but that wouldn't stop him from bleeding out.

He didn't hear Zeus come close until the king's boots were next to him. Nico moved to cut the king's legs off, since he was still holding his sword. Zeus just laughed and kicked the black blade out of his hand and it skittered across the path.

Very far out of reach.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be," Zeus said as he crouched down took Nico's face in his hands. "I guess this is better than torturing you in some ways."

Nico glared at him. "They'll come after you. You'll start a way over me?"

Zeus smirked. "How will they know it was me?" He grabbed hold of the arrow in Nico's chest and pulled. He ignored Nico's screams of pain, even going as far as to cover his mouth to muffle them so no one would hear. With a lot of effort the arrow finally came free and Zeus cackled at the sight. "They won't link it back to me because I'm going to throw everything off the cliff."

Nico wheezed out a breath, his vision was swimming. The arrow had been holding back most of the bleeding, and when Zeus pulled it out it had torn gods knew what in his chest.

"Were you hoping I'd leave the arrow in so you wouldn't bleed out as fast?" The king asked Nico.

"Fuck…you…" Nico coughed and ignored the blood that came up. He tried to stand, his body not willing to lose the fight, but Zeus stomped on the back of his head and he collapsed.

"I'm not giving you a chance to live," Zeus moved his foot and he went back to the bench to retrieve his weapon. "You'll be dead in minutes," the king calmly walked past Nico who was barely conscious. "See you in hell, Nico di Angelo."

Nico had no strength left in him. He could feel his blood seeping into the stone and cooling against him. Funnily he was more upset that he was getting blood in Sally's garden than he was about dying.

" _I always wondered what it would be like to die…"_

His eyes were closing now, his heart slowing.

" _I'm glad he was at least decent enough to make it quick."_

As his eyes closed and he took a few shuddering last breaths, he was only comforted by the fact that Percy wouldn't have to watch this.

" _Perseus…"_

And then it was dark.

Nico kind of knew there was nothing on the other side waiting for him. In a way he was glad, it meant he wouldn't have to see his sister again. He didn't think he could bear looking into her eyes, knowing that it was his sword that stole the light from them.

" _ **Nico!"**_

" _Estelle?"_

Nico blink and tried again to open his was shocked when he woke to a world of light.

" _What the hell?"_

He sat up in his bed, because he was in a bed now, and looked around.

"Nico~" A voice said beside him and Nico turned to look at the girl who spoke.

She was a little older than him. Dark skinned and freckled, just like his mother.

No wait…their mother.

"Bianca?" Nico pouted at her. "Why are you waking me up?"

He was sleeping, right? He could have sworn he was doing something important.

Something scary.

"You slept in too late; you're late for your math lessons." Bianca said cheerfully. "You know father won't be pleased to find out you keep showing up late."

"Where's Percy?" Nico asked her. "Wasn't I with someone named Percy?"

Bianca looked a little surprised at his words. "Percy? Is that your new imaginary friend?"

Nico stuck his tongue out at her. "No, I just thought…" He paused, not really sure what to say. "Maybe it was just a dream."

"You're dreaming about a boy named Percy at your age?" Bianca said playfully. "You're going to be trouble, mother was right."

Nico grabbed his pillow and attacked her with a roar.

Bianca laughed and easily pulled the pillow out of his hands, beating him with it instead. After a few rounds of good old sibling violence, Bianca finally stopped and tickled him into submission.

"Come on, I'm trying to save your butt," She put the pillow back and then tried to fix his wild hair. "Get washed and dressed; I'll meet you in the teaching room."

"Whatever," Nico messed his hair up the second she was away from him. He hated lessons, he hated being a Prince.

But he did as he was told and got out of bed. It wasn't worth father being cross at him, not when it would end in being grounded to his room.

He dressed quickly and looked around for his missing weapons, but they were nowhere to be found.

" _Wait, I don't have weapons…I'm just a kid."_

Confused, Nico shrugged and left his room. It was probably just something he saw in his dream.

The lessons were boring as predicted. Nico tried to stay awake, even though it was hard. His chest was sore from where Bianca had beaten the crap out of him. He was probably going to bruise like always. She was too rough with him.

Nico's day was filled with lessons, from academics to fencing and then to stupid things like dancing and horseback lessons. This was the life of a prince of course, nothing new.

But for some reason, it just felt so wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" Bianca asked them when they were seated for dinner that night. "You're usually a spaced-out brat, but you're worse today."

Nico flicked some of his food at her with his fork and laughed when she cried out in disgust. "It's none of your business."

Their mother sat close by in her seat. She was reading a book while she was enjoying her meal. She smiled but didn't stop her children from bickering, even when Bianca threw food back at Nico.

The two siblings didn't go any further than that though; their father would be arriving soon.

The pain in his chest flared up again and Nico rubbed at it. He pushed some of his magic into his body, hoping to heal the bruise a little faster.

As per usual, their father joined them toward the end of their meal. Pluto said nothing as he took his seat and began eating. When Nico waved at the king, Pluto smiled and waved back before returning to his meal.

Nico spaced out as his picked at his food. He hadn't eaten much that day, but he really wasn't feeling hungry. In fact he was a little nauseous.

" _If I catch a cold I can get out of lessons… And if the bruise on my chest is big enough maybe I can get Bianca grounded."_

He giggled at the thought. It was always so satisfying when his sister got in trouble too. But she was the perfect child so it was always so hard.

The pain increased and Nico grumbled as he pushed more magic in his skin.

" _Stupid Bianca."_

"Are you hurt, Nico?" Pluto asked him

Nico looked at his father and shook his head. "No, sir. My magic is fixing it."

Pluto grinned proudly. "I'm happy to see you using it, my son." He continued when Nico gave him a shy, curious look. "Did you know that magic runs strong in this family?"

Both Bianca and Nico shook their heads.

Pluto looked pleased to explain. "Our family comes from a great line of warlocks. In fact, the most powerful warlock who ever lived was an ancestor of ours."

Nico was intrigued, but he had spent all day in his lessons and hearing another lesson was not high on his list of things to do. He slumped in his chair, praying his father would get the hint.

Pluto didn't seem insulted; in fact he just chuckled and waved the thought away. "Any future sibling of yours will have powers similar to yours, so don't go trying to beat them up like Bianca does to you."

Bianca looked horrified and Nico laughed at her. It was always so much fun to see her get caught.

He couldn't wait to tease her about it later.

* * *

Percy's whole body was shaking.

He wasn't cold, and he wasn't really scared.

If anything he was in shock.

"Percy, you can't keep doing this." There was a warm hand touching his face. "You have to let him go."

"No." Percy held Nico tighter to him. He wasn't going to give up on him.

Never.

Sally stood and looked down at her son, tears running down her cheeks. She brushed her hand through his soaked black hair, trying to comfort him in any way.

When a guard had dragged Nico in that morning, bleeding and almost dead, Sally was sure she would die in that moment. Percy had flown out of his room, taking Nico from the guard and pulled him into their bedroom and straight into the tub.

She knew what he was doing as she watched the tub fill with warm water. Percy was trying to heal Nico as best as he could with his powers. But she knew healing took a huge amount of energy to do, and Percy had been going at it for hours now.

Nico's sister, Hazel, appeared at their door not long after.

Percy wouldn't even let her in the room.

He'd been in the same spot since that morning; soaked in the tub, cradling the man he loved in his arms.

" _Poseidon, please."_

She knew her prayers would never reach the god, but some small part of her still hoped.

"He's trying to heal himself," Percy said quickly. He was almost manic when he spoke, "he's not giving up, and neither am I."

Sally got back down on her knees beside the tub. She placed her hand back on Percy's cheek, her heart crying out for her baby boy. The blood had stopped seeping from Nico's body and had washed away long ago, but that didn't stop his internal bleeding. She wanted to say that, but Percy wouldn't hear her.

"I love him," Percy said as he held Nico a little tighter.

"I know," Sally said sadly. "I know you do."

"I love him, mom."

She didn't think she had any tears left in her, but as they spilled over her cheeks she realized she would probably weep about this for the rest of her life.

Nico looked so peaceful in Percy's arms; almost like he was sleeping. But his usually dark olive skin was pale as a fish's belly. His breathing didn't sound any better; every breath was a huge feat.

Percy was adamant though, he wasn't going to give up.

That's just who he was.

"Fa-father could help." Percy stuttered as another shiver took him.

"The price you would have to pay is too high," Sally said quickly. "You might never be allowed to come home."

Percy didn't even flinch. "But Nico would be alive."

"And he would be without you, my son." Sally took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "He will want to take you back to his palace under the ocean. Either way, you will lose Nico."

"But he'll be _**alive**_."

Sally felt her heart break for the second time that day.

* * *

It was a good day for Zeus. He had (without much trouble) gotten rid of the biggest thorn in his side that had been tormenting him for years.

He couldn't help but smiling gleefully when the bells rang at sunset. Bells ringing on the Emerald Isles either meant celebration or tragedy.

And he was betting on a tragedy.

He stepped out of his carriage as it came to a halt. The docks were silent save for his workers who were loading supplies onto his small ship. Within another hour he would be on a boat and far away from the overly cheerful hell he was in now.

"Excuse me?"

Zeus looked to the other end of the docks and saw a small pretty woman walking toward him.

He smiled politely and bowed. "Good evening, my lady. What can I do for you?" She came closer and fixed him with such a pretty smile, Zeus couldn't help but let his guard down.

"Are you Zeus, the wonderful king from the mainland?" She asked him.

He grinned and bowed his head. "That would be me, my lady."

"Oh good!" She dug into her handbag and pulled out something that looked like a gemstone. "I have an overabundance of these in my collection." She handed him the gem. "It's an emerald from the Isles here, I though you should have a souvenir."

Zeus looked at the gemstone, captivated by its beauty. "It's lovely, I thank very much."

She giggled and took a bow. "Think nothing of it, your majesty. It was my pleasure."

The woman said her goodbyes and Zeus walked onto his ship feeling even more pleased with himself. He looked at the gemstone and touched it gently.

" _A fine memento, for this fine day."_

* * *

Percy asked for no help as he carried Nico in his arms down to the water.

His mother begged him to let her come, but he simply kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

He didn't even say goodbye.

Nico was still warm against him, now that he was dressed in clean clothes free from blood and dry. Percy couldn't stop looking down at him; Nico was just so beautiful, there would never be a time that Percy would think otherwise.

He took Nico down to the private beach behind the manor; he didn't want any prying eyes to see what was about to take place. The sunset was…beautiful…and so warm.

Percy walked into the water, not losing his balance even as the small waves pushed at him. He didn't stop until Nico's body was underwater with Percy lightly holding his head up so he could breath.

"Father."

Patiently, Percy waited. He knew his father could see him; he just had to wait for the god to show himself.

It did not take long.

Poseidon, God of the Sea appeared not long after, raising himself out of the water until he was completely above it.

Percy never saw his father before. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but what he got was definitely something he could never come up with in his imagination. The god looked like a creature of the deep; scaled and fearsome, he carried a large golden trident with him.

But his eyes were kind.

"Perseus."

Poseidon's appearance changed, morphing into something more human; a man that looked strikingly like Percy.

"Father—"Percy tried to get the words to form but his tongue wouldn't move. He looked back at Nico's peaceful face, trying to memorize everything about it.

A hand that wasn't his own placed itself on Nico forehead and Percy looked up at his father who was now standing in front of them.

"Please."

It was the only thing he could make himself say.

Poseidon was looking at Nico too; his green eyes filled with an emotion Percy couldn't place. "There will be a price to pay," he said finally.

"I'll do anything," Percy said, finding his voice again. "He's worth everything."

Poseidon's hand moved from Nico's head to the place where the strange weapon had stabbed him. "There will be a price for him as well."

Percy hesitated then; he wasn't sure what the god was talking about. "What kind of price?"

Poseidon smiled kindly at him. "He is all but gone, my son. If I revive him now, he will be more god than man." He let the words sink in before finishing his meaning. "It means that he will be immortal, there is no other way."

"He'll live forever?"

"Yes," Poseidon replied sadly.

Percy looked into his father's eyes. "But he'll be alive?"

"Yes."

* * *

Nico screamed and bit his sister's leg as she continued to tickle him. He didn't bite hard, but the move only made her tickle harder.

He couldn't wait until he was bigger; he wanted so bad to beat her up one of these days.

"What's wrong, Nico…are you too small to fight back?" She teased him and tickled his feet, the best place to make him squirm.

"You evil sister!" Nico was laughing and crying now. "Let go of me or I'll tell mom!"

She laughed and finally stopped her assault before he really did go get their parents. Now that she was laughing just as hard as her brother, she sat next to him and ruffled his hair.

"I hate you." Nico sat up and grabbed his pillow. He hugged it to his chest and tried to refrain from hitting her with it, "why are you always so mean?"

Bianca just ruffled his hair again. "I'm mean because you're so cute."

Nico did hit her then and Bianca laughed.

"One of these days," Nico said to her. "One of these days I'm going to get you back good."

"I'm sure you will," Bianca smiled at her brother. "Until then I get to pick at you." She moved to tickle him again and he skittered away from her before she could grab him.

Now at opposite sides of the bed, Bianca stuck her tongue out at him. "I was kind of hoping we could do this for a bit longer…but it looks like the fun is almost over."

"Huh?" Nico hugged his pillow. "What are you saying?"

Bianca, for the first time in days looked sad. "Percy is waiting for you."

Nico gave her a weird look. "Percy? Who's that?"

Bianca laughed and pointed a finger at him. "He's you're knight in shining armor, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Nico lifted up his messed up blankets so he could crawl under them. "Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" He asked her, "Because you're not making a lot of sense."

"You're a brat," Bianca said. She crawled over to him and helped pull the covers up to his chin. Once he was secure and warm, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep, Nico. I'll tell you a story…if you want?"

Nico wanted to tell her to go away, but the thought made him sad. So he put on his best grumpy face instead and said, "whatever, do what you want."

Bianca sat beside him and pulled her legs to her chest so she could rest her head on them. "Once upon a time, there was a stubborn assassin who found himself falling in love with a prince."

"This sounds stupid already," Nico grumbled, but he was already falling asleep.

"What the assassin didn't know, was that the prince was already so in love with him…"

* * *

Nico's eyes opened and he was greeted by a starry sky.

Despite his confusion, he continued to stare up at the twinkling lights; he was too tired to do much else.

A wave of water, cold water, washed up on the shore he was lying on. The water swept over his lower body but didn't touch above his neck.

" _Why the fuck…am I sleeping on a beach?"_

He tried to piece things back together. His head was fuzzy, like he'd been asleep for too long. It was then he noticed the crying voice close by.

Nico turned his head and was surprised to see a woman with black hair on her knees beside him. Her face was pressed into his chest, and he could feel the warmth from her tears on his cold skin.

"Mo-mother?"

The woman choked on a sob and lifted her head up to look at him.

No, she wasn't his mother. She was Percy's mother.

"Sally?"

Sally looked awful, like she had been crying more than humanly possible. "Nico…"

The memories hit him then; Zeus in the garden, being shot with that strange weapon. And he was pretty sure he died.

But now he was lying on a beach and Sally was devastated by something. His memories got hazy after that. But there was someone missing from this whole thing.

"Percy!" Nico sat up with more strength than he thought he had in him.

Sally shushed him and tried to keep him still, but Nico was in a panic. "Where's Percy, where's Zeus?" He was trying to stand, but his legs weren't working. "Zeus is going to get away; we need to kill him before he leaves." He growled in frustration when his legs refused to move. "Where is Percy?"

"Shhhh, it's okay." Sally tried to keep Nico still, but when that didn't work she just pulled him into her arms and tried her best to still him. "Zeus is gone, I promise. He's far away from here; he'll never touch you again."

"Percy…?" Nico felt sick. If Percy wasn't there then…where was he?

He could feel Sally take another shuddering breath. "He's gone…with his father."

" _His father?"_

Nico didn't understand at first, but when the information finally registered in his head he knew why Sally was so upset.

" _He went with his father who's a god. He's gone…"_

He didn't cry; he honestly wasn't sure if he could. So instead he held onto Sally, trying to comfort her in any way he could.

* * *

Nico was overcome by guilt.

He got the full story from Frank after the bigger man had helped him back to his and Percy's room. Nico insisted on staying with his sister, but Sally would have none of it.

It was hard to see the state of his room. There was blood all over the floor and the bathroom was worse. He had to have Frank help him into a bath to warm his freezing bones and clean the salt water off his skin.

It was then when Frank told him about how someone found him basically dead, and how Percy saved him.

"Where's Hazel?" Nico asked. He was so exhausted he was surprised he was able to speak. But his sister was a priority; he needed to know she was safe.

"She's good," Frank said. "She'll come by tomorrow, she just needed to rest."

Nico could only nod in response. He tried not to get too embarrassed when Frank had to help him get dressed and into bed. He didn't have much choice though as he knew that Sally probably couldn't life him.

He was only slightly aware of Frank cleaning the room as he drifted off. He wanted to tell the other man to leave it for the servants but he could never form the words.

"I'm going to check on Sally," Frank told him after. "Hazel and I will be back tomorrow…try to get some sleep."

" _Sleep…yeah right…"_

How could he sleep when Percy's side of the bed was so cold?

He wasn't sure why but he dreamt of Bianca that night. In his dream she was laughing at him, poking fun of him for being so small. He was close to tears before his new friend Percy stepped in to help him.

This only made Bianca laugh.

" _ **Oh look, its Nico's knight in shining armor."**_

This pissed Nico off but Percy just grinned at her.

" _ **That's right; I'm here to save my princess."**_

He woke to a day that was much too bright.

Hazel was sitting on the bed beside him, her back facing him.

She was stressed; Nico could tell just by the way she was sitting so straight. He reached his hand out for hers and squeezed it with what little strength he had.

She gasped and turned to him, her pretty eyes filling with tears when she saw he was awake. "Nico! Oh my gods." Losing all lady-like composure, she clambered onto the bed and all but smothered him in her curly copper hair.

"You're killing me." He grunted and pulled her up until she wasn't completely leaning on his sore chest. "I'm okay, I'm fine."

She lifted her head up so she could glare at him. "What were you thinking?"

The switch from sadness to anger made him nervous. "I was taking a damn walk."

"You always go looking for trouble," She said coldly. "Do you know how excited I was when I found you again? Don't take that away from me, Nico. What would I tell your niece or nephew if their uncle just went and got himself killed like an idiot?"

Nico didn't understand half of why she was angry but he did manage to catch onto one thing. "You're pregnant?"

Hazel threw her hands over her mouth in horror. "I wasn't supposed to say that." Her face was turning completely red now. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I don't want to cause more stress."

But Nico was far from stressed, he was extremely happy. He placed his hand on Hazel's head, ruffling her hair like she was a kid. "Congratulations sis."

She looked like she was ready to cry again but she held it together. "Thank you," she leaned down to hug her brother. "But please don't tell Frank, he doesn't know yet."

Luckily they finished the conversation before the very man they were talking about stepped into the room with Sally close behind.

Nico sat up when he saw the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Frank looked from Nico to Hazel. "Zeus's ship…it sank. There were no survivors."

"It sank?" Nico rubbed at his face, trying to wake up. "By the seas are so calm around here."

"It might have been Percy," Sally said in a quiet voice. "He could do something like that."

Hazel shook her head, her curls bouncing. "No, it wasn't Percy," she said. "It was me, it was _my_ curse."

"Curse?" Nico looked at his sister, hoping she would explain further.

She looked scared but she nodded. "I have a curse and I took advantage of it. I know I'm an horrible person for killing all those people but—"

"You are not," Nico said as Frank crawled onto the bed to hold his wife. "You're the most loving person I know, Hazel. Don't ever think like that again."

"Thank you." She hugged Frank and Frank gave Nico a grateful look.

Sally was clutching at her dress in anger. "I'm glad he's dead. If he wasn't, I would have killed him myself."


	6. Chapter 6

Nico found himself sitting on the beach he woke up on every night. It comforted him maybe; it made him feel a little closer to Percy if anything.

Sally explained the Percy would probably never come back; at least not in their life time. Nico was fine with that, as long as the prince was safe and happy.

He never figured he and Percy would be together forever, not with his luck anyway.

With Percy leaving before things got too serious, it made it easier to cope. But his heart still broke every time he heard Sally or Estelle crying in the quiet of night. They loved him so much, and it was because of him Percy was gone.

The guilt was so strong, Nico hated being in the room that he shared with Percy. It had all of Percy's things in it; all his childhood toys and books. Memories of Percy were on every wall and Nico couldn't stand sleeping in that bed without the prince beside him.

So he slept on the beach. It didn't matter if it was cold, raining or windy. He considered it his penance for the things he did.

A year passed and Nico kept himself busy. There were a few killers sent after his family for the death of Zeus that he easily killed. But the kingdom was at peace for the most part; by years end the attacks stopped.

Hazel gave birth to an adorable little boy who they called 'Blue'.

The boy was one of the better things that happened in his life, and spending time with his sister and nephew took up a good portion of his day.

When he wasn't with his sister, he was with Estelle. The young girl demanded him to teach her how to fight. She wouldn't take no for an answer, even when Nico tried to get Sally involved.

So he taught her everything he knew. She caught on so fast he was still surprised that she wasn't half god too.

She was eventually going to kick his ass one of these days.

When the two year mark came, Nico traveled back to the mainland against everyone's wishes. He needed to get away though; the Isles were just too small for him to stay.

And they were so lonely without Percy.

He kept in touch with his sister and Sally. He wrote them every month to get updates on Estelle, Blue and Frank. He also wanted to ease their minds too; he didn't need his sister barreling across the sea to drag his ass back.

Nico discovered one day, soon after the three year mark, that he was different. He found himself in a bad fight and surrounded by enemies. He thought he would die that night, but no matter how many wounds he collected and how many times they stabbed him, he didn't die.

A new level of fear swept across the mainland about the assassin Hades, the man who couldn't die.

The word spread so far in fact, that his sister almost _did_ come looking for him.

But he had no explanation for it. There was no point in her worrying over him.

He returned to the Isles at the 4 year mark and had to endure a hug from Frank that almost really killed him. Blue remembered him and Nico tried not to cry as the boy tried to squeeze him as hard as he could to imitate his father.

Nico spent the whole day catching up with them and trying to convince Estelle to forgive him for leaving. He once again tried to get Sally to let him stay with his sister but she would have none of it.

So he returned to the beach again that night.

And every night after that.

By the fifth year, a sixteen year old Estelle began to join him every night at the beach. She had a crush on him he knew, but he just couldn't open his heart; not again.

By the time Estelle turned seventeen, Nico was once again on the beach alone.

Hazel would poke at him when she said he stopped ageing, but he knew it bothered her. He had no words to comfort her though; he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to.

" _Can you read my mind, Perseus?"_ Nico asked the waves every night. _"I miss you."_

* * *

Nico was almost drowned awake when a huge rouge wave crashed onto the beach and over into him. He cursed and dug his hands into the soft sand, trying to keep the water from dragging him out to sea.

Like a cat that had been dunked in a bath, Nico stood up and spat water and sand out of his mouth. He was soaked to the bone and filthy now.

" _The hazards of sleeping on a beach I guess."_

He grumbled and checked to make sure all his weapons were still attached. He was so distracted he didn't hear the person walking out of the water behind him.

"I knew I had to make an entrance," a voice said behind him. "I just figured the best way to get the awkwardness out of the way was to piss you off."

Nico stopped breathing. He couldn't even move.

Even when the person approached him from behind, Nico couldn't force himself to move.

"Nico…"

Warm arms wrapped themselves around him and Nico's breath came out as a hiccup. It wasn't real, there was no way; the voice he was hearing was in his head.

But when the arms turned him around and he came face to face with Percy, he allowed himself to breathe again.

Green eyes looked up at him. Nico thought he'd forgotten the color of Percy's eyes, but looking at them again he knew that the colour was burned into his mind. Percy was grinning, probably enjoying the dumbfound look on his face.

And the only thing Nico could think to say was, "you're still fucking short."

* * *

"We should tell your mom," Nico said as Percy brought Nico into his room. It was the first time he'd been in there during the night since Percy left. "She'll want to know you're okay."

"One more night won't make a difference." Percy said as he shut and locked the door behind them. "We'll surprise her for breakfast, it will be great."

Nico didn't catch onto Percy's desperation, even when he started undressing him out of his wet clothes. "What were you doing for the past seven years? Were you with your father?"

Percy was already pulling Nico's pants off and getting on his knees. "Nico," he glared up at the other man. "Catch on to what I'm doing here."

It took Nico longer than Percy would have like, but when he finally caught on his face turned completely red. He tried to shoo Percy away and pull up his pants. "What the fuck are you doing, Jackson?"

But Percy just laughed and pushed Nico on the bed so he could crawl on top of him. "I know you have a lot of questions but I have spent the last seven years being twenty percent worried and scared for you and the other eighty percent dreaming about fucking you. Don't disappoint me, di Angelo."

"This is highly inappropriate—" Nico started to say but was quickly silence by Percy's mouth smashing into his. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter as Percy fucked his mouth with his tongue, trying to coax Nico into action.

When Nico still didn't quite get on Percy's level, Percy moved down Nico's chest. He kiss, nipped and bit every inch of skin he could find, determined to leave a mark on him.

Or several marks really.

He knew he really should go see his mother, but Nico had been waiting for him on that beach since he left. He felt it was only right for the two of them to have some time together before the emotional stuff began.

Percy pulled Nico into a sitting position by his hair, chuckling when Nico hissed and cursed at him.

"You're fucking serious," Nico panted as Percy kissed his inner thighs. "You're a pervert, you know that, right?"

Percy shrugged and took Nico's dick in his mouth. That shut the other man up more efficiently than he thought it would.

Nico's hands gripped the sheets and Percy felt his pulse quicken at the sound of the moan that his lover let out. Oh how he missed how responsive Nico was. He was so glad that all the years didn't change that.

Once he knew Nico was really into the game, he got him to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard. Percy only paused to strip the rest of his clothes off and grab his oils from his bedside table (that were amazingly still good) before climbing on Nico again.

"Perseus."

Percy kissed him again, slowly this time. He missed this, missed the taste of Nico's lips and the smell of his hair. He missed his warmth and his voice; he missed more than he could describe.

He was going to use the oil to prep himself but Nico surprised him when he took the bottle from his hand.

"Let me." The assassin said in a low voice, and Percy shivered at the sound of it.

He kissed Nico again, whining when the first finger entered him. He was no stranger to pleasuring himself; his time with his father left him very little time to do much of anything. He missed the feeling of being filled.

Nico was so careful with him, gently prepping him with a laid back ease that made Percy want to melt. He didn't have the heart to tell him he could take things a lot faster than a normal person, he was enjoying the feeling too much.

When the second finger started to stretch him, he moaned into the kiss and started lowering his body and riding Nico's fingers slowly. He was going to burst if he didn't get more.

Percy took the oil from Nico and rubbed the rest over Nico's cock to make things easier. Nico tried to protest but Percy growled at him.

"If you don't remove your fingers I'm going to sit on your dick with them still in me."

There were no further protests and Percy quickly lined himself up and sat down on Nico's length, taking it all in one go.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Nico growled loudly and bit Percy on the shoulder as hard as he dared. There was no way he was going to lose it early; he didn't want this to end so soon. Percy was so hot and tight around him all he wanted to do was fuck Percy into the bed.

Percy grabbed his chin and kissed him, this time with a lot more force behind it. The prince bit him so hard on the lip that he started bleeding.

"Ow, you fucking animal, what are you doing?" Nico wasn't really mad and Percy just laughed at him.

"Think you can handle yourself if I move?" Percy question almost sounded like a whine.

Nico couldn't deny him; he wanted to see Percy come undone. "Go ahead."

Percy started bouncing slowly on him and Nico forgot all about himself as he watched the beautiful man above him lose himself in pleasure. Every moan and gasp had Nico wanting more. He was not at all experienced, but he wanted to touch Percy.

He placed one hand on Percy's hip to help keep him steady while the other hand explored. He traced all of Percy's muscles, loving the sighs he got in return. He pinched his nipples and groaned when Percy cried out.

Then both his hands were back on Percy's hips and he was lifting him up and thrusting. Percy clawed at his back, digging his nails in deep enough to make him bleed. Gasping and panting, now with sweat and a blush covering most of his body, Nico lost it.

He moved their position so that he was in between Percy's legs with the demi god on his back. This position was better he decided as he thrust into Percy fast and hard.

"Th-there! Oh god!" Percy couldn't even cry out as Nico hit that spot inside him that took his breath away. The assassin was fucking him so hard he wasn't sure if he was even breathing anymore or if he was drowning.

Percy had to claw at Nico's back and bite his lip to keep from screaming out loud and waking the whole castle. When Nico scratched a path down his stomach to take a hold of his cock he thought he would die.

"Nico—I'm—"

"It's okay, Perseus," Nico said, his own voice shaking. "Come."

Percy's toes curled as a wave of pleasure overtook him. Nico fucked him through his orgasm and Percy was sure he was going to pass out.

And then Nico was coming too, biting down on his shoulder in a way that would _definitely_ leave a bruise. Once Nico slumped on top of him Percy grabbed him and kissed him even though neither of them could breathe very well.

"Holy fuck," Nico pulled away just so could catch his breath. "Holy…"

Percy laughed and placed kisses on Nico's chest and everywhere else he could reach. When the other man tried to pull out, Percy held him in place with his legs. "Where are you going?"

Nico glared down at him. "I'm wanted to lie down before my back gives out."

Percy grinned at him "What do you say first?"

Obviously confused by his question, Nico gave him a funny look before replying, "Please?"

"You're so easy, di Angelo." Percy rolled onto his side as Nico spooned him from behind.

"Shut the fuck up, Jackson," Nico grumbled. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over them so they wouldn't freeze.

They had only been laying there in quiet for a couple of minutes before Percy was poking at him. "Do you want to go again?"

Nico glared at the wall on the other side of the room. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to need a couple of minutes."

Percy chuckled and Nico squeezed him until he called truce.

In the quiet, Nico almost started drifting off. He was too nervous to fall completely asleep, scared that he would wake up and everything would be a dream. In fact it was almost too good to be true right now.

He kept hugging Percy closer, feeling the warmth of him pressed into his body. If his mind was playing tricks on him, it was really good at it.

"I'm not a dream," Percy said when Nico pulled him close again. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm really back."

"You're less of a dream, more of a nightmare really." Nico said in his usual gruff tone. He was grinning though and he could almost feel Percy roll his eyes.

"Classy." Percy muttered. "Maybe I will go back to the ocean."

Nico kissed the back of his neck, "like you could stay away."

"Hmmm…" Percy rolled over (with some effort because Nico kept holding on too tight) to face the other man. "That's true, now that I have some use for you…"

"You're a brat," Nico leaned down to kiss him, slower than the previous kisses. He was trying to cool things down before they got too overheated again.

But of course Percy had no interest in that; he was already grabbing the back of his head and pulling his hair hard. He moved them again so Nico could lie on top of him so they could deepen their kiss; scratching Nico's back gently when he did something that surprised him.

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?" Nico barely managed to get out before having the life kissed out of him.

"Get used to it," Percy grinned. "We've got a lot of lost time to catch up on."

* * *

Joining Sally and Estelle for breakfast was not indeed a good idea.

Sally almost died choking on eggs when she saw her son walk into the dining room that morning. In her haste to get up to give Percy a hug she almost flipped herself over the table.

Estelle was a bit more composed than her mother. She hugged the two of them while crying, threatening to kill Percy if he ever left like that again.

It didn't take long for the word to spread throughout the Emerald Isles, and soon the bells were ringing again. This time the occasion was much more cheerful though; the people were happy to see Percy returned.

Hazel of course almost beat Percy to death when she saw him. And Nico had the great pleasure of watching Frank give one of his fiercest hugs ever, almost cracking a few ribs.

Percy finally got to meet Blue who had no idea who he was but had heard the name enough to know he was safe. The boy was absolutely adorable and Percy fell in love.

Once everyone was settled Percy told them everything. His father had a small battle to fight against a smaller group of gods who were fighting to gain control of his territory. Percy was only there for as long as it took him to conquer the other side. It was a mission that didn't take as long as it should have with his determination to get back to everyone.

"Unfortunately Nico is immortal now but other than that he's fine." Percy told them. "I know that's not okay, but for right now he's alive and safe."

Hazel didn't look too convinced. "And what happens when we all die from old age or worse? Is Nico going to have to stay immortal in this world all alone?"

"Not alone," Percy said quietly. "I'll be here. And your descendants will be too."

Sally gave her son a horrified look. "You're immortal?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess so. Mine is a bit different where I can be killed unlike Nico. But father said he'd be willing to make me a full immortal if I was willing to visit for a few more years."

When his mother gave him a look Percy quickly corrected himself. "I will of course do this once all of you are gone, I promise. And I'll be taking Nico with me."

"How the hell am I going to survive underwater?" Nico asked him.

"Don't worry about that," Percy smiled. "Father will take care of that. You'll get a cool merman tail out of it."

"Greeeaaaat…." Nico was all on board for that (not).

They laughed and Percy couldn't help but join. He didn't realize how much he missed his friends and family.

"Percy," his mother said, fighting to keep the tears away. "Welcome home."

* * *

Nico was glad to be off the beach he decided.

He and Percy had come to Percy's favourite spot again to get away from the manor. It was overgrown but nothing too crazy.

They managed to fix the place up and cut back the trees so they could have some space to move around in. Percy looked more than happy to deal with the shrubbery, being away from it for so long.

The space in the trees made it a perfect spot to look up at the stars. It was a privilege that Percy was taking advantage of fully because there were no stars under water. It was one of the things he had missed the most.

Now that Percy was lying beside him, safe and completely at ease, they took the time to talk. Nico told him of his adventures on the mainland and how he discovered his new immortality.

"So now you're even more famous," Percy chuckled. "I bet people are even more freaked out now that you can't die."

"There have definitely been fewer attacks on my life." Nico couldn't help but smirk. "I can't deny how fun it is to watch people piss themselves when I tell them my name."

"You must be the scariest person in the world then." Percy voice was only a little sarcastic but Nico shook his head.

"Nope, that title is reserved for Hazel; even more so now that she's in 'mom' mode."

They both laughed at that. Hazel was a tiny, but ferocious woman.

"I'm happy to be back," Percy said after a moment of silence. "The ocean was beautiful, but it was just too dark down there. And you won't believe me when I tell you that the color blue has kind of lost its charm for me."

"Oh whatever shall you do?" Nico drawled out dramatically. "Blue is practically a part of your soul."

"Yea," Percy didn't seem to notice the sarcasm now that he was on a roll. "And my brothers and sisters were dicks and my father's people really didn't like me. I had more fun making friend with the sea creatures. All except the giant jelly fish, he actually challenged me to a battle and I almost lost. That kind of sucked."

Nico looked over at his friend with wide eyes. Percy was talking so fast that he was having a hard time processing everything he was saying. The excitement the green-eyed god had in his eyes as he spoke just made it so much cuter.

It wasn't until Percy spoke of his battle with the general of the opposing army that he started to get worried but Percy brushed it off.

"It wasn't even close; he was so weak it was pathetic. I could have been back in a year if the general had just faced me, but he knew he wouldn't win so he hid."

"Wow," was all Nico could say.

"Yeah," Percy sat up so he could look down at Nico. He smiled playfully but he still looked sad. The starlight reflecting in his eyes made it look as if he was close to tears.

Nico couldn't stop himself from reaching up and running the backs of his fingers against Percy's cheeks. Percy sighed softly and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

Nico was starting to feel like he was supposed to say something. There wasn't much he could do to show his feelings; they were already married so he couldn't propose. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to do that.

But he wanted to say something…

He sighed and cupped Percy's chin in his hand. The sudden movement had Percy opening his eyes to look down at him, his mischievous green eyes filled with starlight. "What's up?"

Nico grumbled out a curse word and playfully pushed him away so he could look back up at the stars. "I'm not going to change you know," he said.

"I know." Percy chuckled softly and laid back down to snuggle into Nico's side.

"I'm always going to be a killer."

"I know."

Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's response. "I'm always going to be an asshole."

Percy moved closer; until he was lying on top of him and bent down to kiss him. "I know."

"I love you," Nico said softly, though he was still glaring while he said it.

Percy's smile made Nico want to pull him down for another kiss. "I know."

"I love you too."


End file.
